


The Iron Lady and the Argentine Rose

by loindici (almaia)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Evita - All Media Types, Political RPF, Political RPF - Argentina 20th-21st c., Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest 2016, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Femslash February, although this fic is likely to go beyond february, but i guess this counts as Femslash February because I started it on a February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/loindici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is three months before the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 and the United Kingdom is starting to express doubts over the success of their national finals - especially after the voting rules of the Eurovision has been changed under the influence of Christer Björkman. Meanwhile, the United Kingdom's head of delegation for the Eurovision gets the epiphany that may just send the UK back into the left side of the scoreboard - but he gets more than what he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have FrauFi666's Margaret Thatcher femslash fics to thank for this and also Femslash February and Eurovision national finals season to thank.

**February 18, 2016 - _One of those boardrooms in the BBC_**

Guy Freeman had a heavy responsibility on his shoulders...that was, ever since he was sworn in as the United Kingdom's Head of Delegation of the Eurovision Song Contest since 2014. He was expected to bring the United Kingdom back to the left side of the scoreboard after the country had suffered multiple bottom right side of the scoreboard finishes or worse - finishing up with nul points (which the country had first incurred in 2003 thanks to Jemini). 

This time around, his responsibility had gotten much heavier. He had decided a month back that the United Kingdom do away with internally selecting their entrants thinking that it would do well for them when that is not really the case as the country tried doing away of it a few times after 2003 and the results were not that satisfactory, resulting to the BBC reverting to internal selection for most of their participation since then. 

Not to mention that the Eurovision fandom is not taking their national selections seriously. When the BBC had first introduced "Eurovision: You Decide" to the public, people could not help but laugh because they knew that any attempt by the UK to redeem themselves in the contest failed - just look at Electro Velvet! Despite the heavy promotion, they ended on the bottom half and not to mention that Alex Larke who was half of the duo was mercilessly turned into a meme and was immortalized as such as well.

It was not helping that Ireland had been the runaway winner of the Eurovision fan polls thanks to Nicky Byrne's massive fandom from his Westlife days. How he wished that they simply just internally selected One Direction of Little Mix instead of holding a national finals - but then he feared that he might just kill their careers which is the last thing he wants to do.

"Mr. Freeman, we've got news from the EBU." Clarissa Smith, one of the interns told the British Eurovision Head of Delegation

"Speak up, Miss Smith." Guy said before taking a huge breath, "And make it quick, we still have a lot to do to make Eurovision: You Decide a success."

"They changed the voting rules." Clarissa said quickly with despair in her eyes. Guy knows that they were now screwed. The voting rules being changed may mean UK having an advantage ("Oh the UK is in the Big 5. Lucky for them, they get to skip finals and not face the shame of not qualifying for it!") for some but for him, it's the contrary, especially when there were rumors earlier that week that Christer Björkman from SVT was behind these voting changes which could mean that Sweden is trying to take great advantage of being this year's host country.

And if there's one country that's stopping the UK from relishing the glory days of pre-2003, it was Sweden.

Heck, they are about to break Ireland's record for the most wins in the Eurovision.

His colleagues had jokingly suggested him to just stop being so ambitious about making the UK's Eurovision participation great again and instead, side with Ireland to stop Sweden from winning again but he didn't want that. He wanted more than that.

He wanted to see the day when he finally gets to surpass the number of wins that Ireland has - just to make sure that Christer Björkman does not get in the way (well at least, for a short time).

"Alright, how exactly did they change the voting rules?" 

"They have made the voting rules exact to what Melodifestivalen has - that is, the number of televotes received by each country is shown first and then the jury points are added up afterwards. Under that voting system, Alexander Rybak would have ended with over 600 points."

"Look Clarissa, that sounds confusing...I can see it on your face that you seem confused explaining this to me. I bet only Björkman fully understands what he's doing to the Eurovision. He didn't even try getting the opinions of other Heads of Delegation before implementing that change."

"What I'm trying to say is, we might actually have advantage over this on the televotes." Clarissa said optimistically, hoping that her boss would simply understand that the change of voting rules isn't necessarily meant to destroy the UK's chances of finishing a high placing.

"Do you even check Wiwibloggs? The Eurovision subreddit? The comments section of every UK-related article in the Eurovision website? Or even the comments section of our entries' videos on YouTube? You know what's the most common thing they say about the songs we've recently sent?" Guy said, firing a frustrated glare on Clarissa as he rose up the table, "They say that our songs are ridiculous. They aren't the juries. They are the televoters! And they don't even approve of what we send - how do you expect us to do good on televotes?"

Guy was consumed with so much rage that he had suddenly passed out - much to the shock of Clarissa and everyone else inside the boardroom. Clarissa felt guilt for an action that she did not intend to do. She understood very well that her boss had been in so much pressure since he was assigned as the British HoD for the Eurovision but she thought that he could exercise grace under pressure. 

But his actions that time proved otherwise.

* * *

_"Mr. Freeman..." a male voice called out, "Wake up, Guy!"_

_Guy Freeman had now opened his eyes. He was no longer in the boardroom where he had blacked out earlier on. He had now laid down on a couch and when his vision began to clear up - he realized that it was none other than the Sir Terry Wogan who woke him up from his slumber._

_"Sir Terry Wogan, what on earth are you doing here?" was all Guy had uttered as he sat up on the couch and rubbed his head. Why of all people did it have to be the famed British Eurovision commentator who had to be there to attend to him._

_"Guy, have you ever realized?" Terry asked him_

_"Realized what?" Guy asked back. He honestly had no idea what Terry was rambling about_

_"Do you know the Prime Minister during the years when we used to win the Eurovision is?"_

_"Margaret Thatcher." Guy finally remembered something after uttering that: When the United Kingdom had first won the Eurovision in 1967, it was also the year when Margaret Thatcher had been sworn in as the Shadow Secretary of State for Education and Science - that year was followed by their second year finish, and yet again a first place finish the year before the Iron Lady had been sworn in as the Secretary of State for Education and Science. When they had won the third time, she was now the leader of the Conservative Party and when they won for the fourth time, she was now the Prime Minister and since then, they had only finished outside the Top 10 four times._

_"She has been our lucky charm in winning the Eurovision." Terry fondly mentioned, "It's pretty amazing how her magic lasted all the way to 1997 even when she was no longer in power."_

_"And how her magic finally faded away when we ended with no points in 2003." Guy recounted as he tried to stop himself from crying. He remembered the devastation that he felt when it had emerged that no one gave points to the UK. As if Jemini screwing up the live performance wasn't enough to ruin that night already._

_"Her husband died that year, Guy."  Terry said with a solemn voice_

_"So what happens now? Where am I going to?" Guy asked the famed commentator_

_"Don't ask anymore." Terry said as he walked away from the room_

* * *

 

"Mr. Freeman, are you alright?" 

Guy opened his eyes and found all his subordinates surrounding him. It turned out that in reality, he was left lying down the floor of the boardroom after he passed out. He realized that the famed Eurovision commentator Sir Terry Wogan just appeared in his vision - as if to give him a clue on how he could save the United Kingdom from another last place finish.

"I am alright." Guy said as he was helped up by his subordinates back into his seat. The subordinates made a sigh of relief, especially Clarissa who thought that Guy was not going to get up anytime soon. She was so close to phoning an ambulance when the HoD had gone back into consciousness.

"So what do you propose for us to do in order for our chances at the Eurovision to be better?" Ryan Simmons, another intern asked.

"Brace yourselves." Guy said in a commanding voice, "We're bringing Her Excellency Margaret Thatcher back to life!" 

And all Guy got were a bunch of "Are you kidding us?" looks from the people in the boardroom but he sounded damn serious about wanting to bring the dead ex-Prime Minister back to the world of the living.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Ryan asked as he tried to stifle his laughter.  _Damn, Guy really suffered a bad fall. It messed up his head_ , he thought to himself. 

"Trust me, I'll find ways for that to happen!" Guy said in a defiant tone. He was not going to let anyone stop him from making Eurovision great again for the United Kingdom - even if it meant bringing a dead ex-Prime Minister to life.


	2. Believe in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy Freeman runs into Graham Norton after experiencing his epiphany and as a result, Graham gets his own epiphany as well...

Graham Norton had just finished taping for the 19th episode of Graham Norton Show's Series 18 when he came across a panting Guy Freeman who looks like he just emerged from a heated discussion in one of his brainstorming sessions for "Eurovision: You Decide". "This doesn't look pretty..." he thought to himself.

"Graham!" Guy called, "Graham, I really need to talk to you right now!" 

"Whatever it is that you want to tell me, we're going to have to talk about that in my dressing room." Graham said as he pulled Guy by his arm towards his dressing room. Guy had a sigh of relief - the last thing he wanted was for Graham to ignore him and walk away as if nothing happened. 

When they had entered Graham's dressing room, Graham told Guy to take a seat and wait for him to finish changing his clothes. Those studio lights really made Graham sweat so much that staying in that suit any longer would feel disgusting. Guy meanwhile browsed on his phone while waiting for Graham to finish changing. His Twitter feed were filled with news on the upcoming National Finals shows of other countries - Iceland and Ukraine were to select their entrants by Sunday of that week with the Eurovision second-timer Greta Salome being favored to represent the only Nordic country not to win the Eurovision yet and a band called The Hardkiss being favored to represent the Slavic nation that has just returned from their one-year absence from the contest.

He was feeling anxious as he came across those Tweets - those countries had better participation records than the UK ever did after 2003. Iceland may have ended up with nul points once, Iceland may have ended with the last place twice but the UK had surpassed their last place finish by one and they've got a nul points finish on their belt as well - adding it all up, fans and the juries have recently preferred Iceland's entries over the UK's. 

"You're worried that we're gonna finish last again, aren't you?" Graham said from behind his dresser, "You know, I tend to redeem our bad performance at the Eurovision with my commentary. The fans know that!"

"Worried? I am more than worried!" Guy said as he bolted up from the couch, "You may have kept Europe busy and forgiving of how much we suck at the Eurovision with your witty commentaries but how bad we're doing at the Eurovision is a serious case."

"Or are you just fearing that Sweden may finally match our record of winning in the contest?" Graham taunted the Britsh HoD

"And that one too!" Guy spoke, "And you know what, I just found the most amazing idea that we could try in order to stop Sweden from reaching our record and I may need your help to pull this off."

"Alright Guy, I'm interested to hear your proposal." Graham said as he tried to stop himself from laughing, "I'm all ears now, Mr. Head of Delegation." But Graham is really all-ears so he can hear more of Guy's rather hilarious ramblings when it comes to the United Kingdom being in the Eurovision. He could still remember how furious he got when he had found out that Electro Velvet was reduced into nothing but a meme.

"I had a vision of Sir Terry Wogan." Guy said with a passionate tone as Graham rolled his eyes,  _Seriously, Guy?_ , he thought.

"And what exactly did my predecessor do in your  _vision_?" Graham asked, just to make Guy think that he's still interested to listen to him.

"He had given me the perfect idea on how we can pull off this year's Eurovision participation flawlessly." Guy told the commentator, "He told me that we should bring Margaret Thatcher back from the dead." and just when Guy uttered those words, Graham was left with his jaw wide open.  _Did he just suggest that we dig some dead woman's body - the body of our dead ex-Prime Minister - out and try to bring it back to life?_ , Graham thought.

"In case you're wondering, yes, we are going to dig Margaret Thatcher's body out of her grave!" Guy declared, "I've talked to some scientists around who are doing studies on reanimating the dead and I've told them of this idea. They said that they would love to get involved in my plan. It's a win-win really - if Margaret comes back to life, they get additional funding from the government while we increase our chances of winning the Eurovision."

"You are really insane, Guy Freeman." Graham said as he stepped out of the dresser, now in a red button-up shirt and a pair of jeans, "But you know what, count me in!" If this was going to be successful, Graham can't wait to make commentary just for fun on the finals of the Eurovision about how Margaret Thatcher is going to make sure that Eurovision goes to the United Kingdom in the following year.

Guy was left speechless with what Graham just said and without any second thoughts, he ended up enveloping the commentator with a big hug, "Thank you Graham! Thank you for believing in me." he spoke as he cried tears of joy.

* * *

Graham Norton spent his free time that night watching the Eurovision Song Contest 2008 finals. He always had the habit of watching past Eurovision contests on his spare time - the last time, he watched the 2005 edition where Ukraine hosted the contest and where the United Kingdom sent a rapper who failed badly at his mission of winning the Eurovision for the UK...and he was just as passionate as Guy when he declared that he was the answer to UK's problems of last place finishes and nul points and now, Graham was anxious as well - it was probably a mistake assuring guy earlier that he was going to support him in his quest to helping the UK win the Eurovision.

It was now time for the contest's results to be announced and Sir Terry Wogan's witty commentary has reached it's peak - points were now coming in and Graham chuckled as each witty commentary came out of Terry's mouth - like that one commentary about how Ukraine and Russia seem to give each other the full twelve points because they were such great neighbors (but this was no longer true...since 2014 happened). 

Graham took a shot of whiskey for every time the United Kingdom was given points...Ireland had given them 8 points which made him down eight shots of whiskey. He was fond of Eurovision drinking games - but only when he watched editions of the contest that took place after 2003. Surely he'd die of Alcohol Poisoning if he did such drinking games while watching the editions that preceded 2003.

"Graham, mind if I take a seat?" A male voice asked. Graham could have sworn that the man's voice sounded familiar...kinda like the voice of the commentator of what he was watching on the television.

"Oh sure..." Graham said in a somewhat hesitant voice - he was pretty sure that the voice sounded nothing like his lover's but he thought that it's probably the whiskey that made him hear his lover's voice differently. His lover had after all informed him that he was swinging by his flat some time in the evening. 

"You know...I do miss those days when I used to be involved at the Eurovision." the male voice said. When Graham turned his head to the left to see who had seated beside him (he was starting to doubt if it had been his lover who spoke to him earlier on because the man beside him just uttered something about getting involved with the Eurovision and the last time he checked, his lover had no past background of being in the Eurovision) - and it turned out, the man who just took a seat beside him was not his lover but rather...

"Sir Terry Wogan?" Graham said with a shocked voice, "But...you..." he added as he pointed to the television set

"Oh Graham..." Terry said, chuckling as he took the bottle of whiskey from the table in front of them, "I hear that you have been doing well as a commentator at the Eurovision. And I say great job! You've captivated the United Kingdom and Europe."

"And the world!" Graham proudly announced. He was revered as far as South America...even as far as Asia and recently, Australia

"Did I ever tell you the real story about how I got to spend two decades as the finals commentator for Eurovision with the BBC?" Terry asked his successor

"Oh, you have never told me." Graham spoke, "When we last spoke...none of us ever brought up that topic."

"Well...buckle up, Graham." Terry said as he laid his palms on both sides of Graham's shoulders, "What I'm about to tell you will change your life...and the chances of the United Kingdom to win the Eurovision this year."

Graham perked up out of excitement - this was it! The Sir Terry Wogan himself was going to give him advice on how to help the United Kingdom win the Eurovision. 

"Graham..." Terry spoke, "I spent twenty years as a commentator for BBC in the Eurovision thanks to a woman...such a strong woman."

"Oh no Terry...I am not yet interested to date anyone." Graham told Terry, "It may have been three years since I broke up with Trevor but I assure you, I do not want to date anyone yet."

"Graham, I am not telling you to go out on a date." Terry told Graham, "That's not my point!" 

"There is no one, no one at all." Graham sang to Terry in all his drunken glory "Never has been, and never will be a lover, male or female..."

"Graham, how are we supposed to go forward here if you refuse to listen!" Terry spoke in a stern voice, "Now...I want you to pay close attention to what I am about to say. No dilly-dallying!" 

"Alright." Graham said in a somewhat irate voice as the cheers from Russia getting another Twelve Points blared from the TV set

"The strong woman who I owe my success to for my long-time stint as the Eurovision commentator was no other than..." Terry said, taking a deep breath afterwards, "...The Iron Lady herself, Margaret Thatcher." By the time Terry uttered the name of the woman who gave him the permanent post as Eurovision final commentator, Graham was in great shock. 

"And?" Graham asked, curious about the connection between the reason for Terry's longstanding career as a commentator and how it's going to help the UK win the Eurovision this year.

"On the years I sat as the commentator, on most of the years rather - our country had been winning the contest, or at the very least ending up on the Top 10." Terry explained, "I had a great feeling it had something to do with Margaret. On the years she was in power, we kept doing well in the contest, even some years after she resigned...and that was the last time we ever won."

"Okay Terry, what sense does this make?" Graham questioned Terry

"Margaret had given me the promise that I would be the Eurovision final commentator for as long as I wanted to." Terry explained, "As long as I submitted myself to her...to her every whim...especially on that night I came to her office with the proposal of getting the BBC to let me become the Eurovision final commentator."

"But why exactly did you need Thatcher's help to get that coveted spot?" Graham asked...now he was getting even more curious about why Terry had to answer to the whims of The Iron Lady in exchange for a spot at the commentator's box every year at the Eurovision.

"Because BBC wouldn't let me. They let me the first time I pleaded them, that was in 1974 when I hoped to become the finals commentator only to be replaced by David Vine and a host of others..." Terry explained, "My first plead resulted in me becoming the finals commentator again in 1978...thinking that since I pleaded the first time and it worked, I pleaded again so I can become finals commentator in 1979 but no! They replaced me with John Dunn."

Graham could see the rage in Terry's eyes as he told the story about how he had to submit himself to Thatcher in exchange for the Eurovision dream he always had, "Graham, I had to do extra work for the BBC when I first pleaded them and like what I said, it worked - I did the same the second time but it failed. I got replaced! Wanting to make sure I finally get what I need by 1980, I had decided to do that one radical move - and that was to ask for the Prime Minister's help to intervene."

"Gee Terry, I never knew you had to go through that much..." was all Graham said as he placed his arm over Terry's shoulder in order to console him

"I was surprisingly good for her..." Terry said with tears of joy streaming out of his eyes, "So good that I stayed on for a couple of decades as the finals commentator who in his own little way, ushered the United Kingdom to more successes than failures at the Eurovision."

"So are you..." Graham spoke

"Yes Graham Norton. I've got something to believe in...I believe that you should please The Iron Lady. Go please her and we will be back at the left side of the scoreboard!" 

"But she's already..."

"Nonsense Graham, you will see in a matter of weeks. You will see what I mean. Mark my words!"

And just like that, Terry Wogan had vanished into thin air and it was just Graham Norton left all alone with a bottle of whiskey on his hand and Dima Bilan performing his winning Eurovision song as an encore blaring on the TV set.

_Cause I’ve got something to believe in, as long as I’m breathing. There is not a limit to what I can dream_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, I am aware that Margaret Thatcher's body was cremated after she died. This fanfiction is set on an AU where Margaret Thatcher's body was not cremated but rather, buried in a cemetery.


	3. Hope Never Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Guy Freeman conceived the idea of resurrecting The Iron Lady thanks to his epiphany, he decides to put his ideas into action with Graham Norton in tow.

_Some undisclosed laboratory - London, UK_

"Mr. Freeman, what brings you here?" Doctor David Smith asked

"David, you were doing this experiment on reanimating the dead right?" Guy asked with a serious look on his eyes

"Oh yes!" David spoke, "As a matter of fact, we are looking for corpses that we could use and so far we have not come across any. The government is giving us a month to come up with our first trial...otherwise they may have to delay our funding."

"How would you like it if I helped you out with that?" Guy asked 

"Now we're talking!" David said, "Tell me, how could you help?"

"I can provide you with a corpse...but not just any corpse." Guy spoke, "But the corpse of Margaret Thatcher."

"I shit you not!" David was shocked,  _Really? The corpse of Margaret Thatcher?_

"You shit I do!" Guy answered back, "If you accept my proposal, the corpse will be delivered to you as soon as possible and you will get that funding you've been dying to score."

There was a silence between the two before David could finally come up with an answer, "You know what, let's do this." David told Guy, "But if we get into any sort of trouble, you will be taking the blame, is it clear?"

"Crystal clear, Dr. Smith!" 

* * *

  _Kensal Green Cemetery - London, UK_

Graham Norton had a good night's sleep until his phone suddenly rang in the middle of the night - it was Guy Freeman asking if he could help him exhume Margaret Thatcher's corpse that was buried at the Kensal Green Cemetery. And now, Graham was obliged to accompany Guy to the cemetery simply because he answered that call. He had partly regretted ever picking up the phone but he really pities the poor Guy Freeman who had to carry the burden of the United Kingdom at the Eurovision on his shoulders. 

"Freeman, we better be quick at this before the police catches us." Graham said as he carried a shovel with his left hand and a blanket with his right. While he did not exactly believe in ghosts anymore, he still felt the creeps as they went in further into the Kensal Green Cemetery. 

"Trust me Graham, we won't get caught." Guy reassured him, "That's why I paid that fella in the front gate a good amount of money, so he could ward off anyone who may potentially apprehend us."

"Oh well, whatever you say." Graham told Guy, "But if someone does apprehend us, you will be taking the blame, right?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess." Guy told Graham. 

They had walked on a few more meters until Guy had spotted Margaret Thatcher's grave. It was probably the most exquisite in it's block which was what made it easier for Guy to spot. He could have sworn that they'd be stuck there for another hour trying to find the Iron Lady's grave. 

Guy then took a sledgehammer from his duffel bag and Graham watched in shock as Guy swung the sledgehammer up to hit the concrete surface of Margaret's grave.  _He's definitely serious about this whole "Bringing Margaret Thatcher back from the dead" thing_ , Graham thought.

"Graham, will you set aside those broken pieces of concrete?" Guy asked, pointing down to the ground where the concrete surface of Margaret's grave was once whole. Without any second thoughts, Graham started clearing Margaret's grave of the broken concrete pieces that once formed its surface.

When Graham was almost finished clearing Margaret's grave of the broken concrete pieces, Guy took the shovel and started to bury. They were aware that the body was six feet under the ground but luckily enough, he already had a safety harness prepared. When Guy had already dug up three out of the six feet, he asked for Graham to toss him the safety harness and then instructed him to hold on to the rope that connects to the safety harness as he kept on digging lower. Graham had to keep a firm hold on the rope because the moment he lets go of it, Guy may get suffocated by the soil that he's trying to dig out of the way.

As Guy went deeper into the grave, so did Graham's hold of the rope go firmer...he could certainly smell a Top 10 finish for the United Kingdom if this succeeded. He fantasized of making commentary about how they finally got it right on coming back to the left side of the scoreboard. He fantasized of the United Kingdom receiving 12 points after 12 points. He fantasized of the Eurovision fans celebrating with the United Kingdom as those 12 points would come in. All the time when he fantasized, he felt Euphoric when suddenly...

"Graham!" Guy called out, "Hey Graham! We found the casket!" he added as he pointed on to the casket that he has just stepped on

"Well, you can't lift that up, can you?" Graham asked, "If I were you, I'd open that up and then take the body up!"

"Thanks Graham!" Guy shouted, "Hopefully this thing opens up." He added as he started to force the casket open. 

"Eurovision victory, here we come!" Graham muttered as he watched Guy struggling in opening the casket

 _One...two...three..._ and the casket finally opened up and Guy lifted up the cover and found the Iron Lady's corpse. She looked peaceful lying down in that coffin, so peaceful that he thought for a few moments that it was a bad idea disturbing her resting place but he pushed out that thought. He needed UK to win the Eurovision. Badly! He slowly lifted Margaret's corpse out of the coffin and into his arms... _This was way easier than I thought!_ , Guy told himself.

"You can lift me up now, Graham." Guy called from six feet below the ground and with that, Graham started to pull the ropes up. He noticed that the weight has been heavier than it was earlier...it was a good sign. They got the body. They got THE Iron Lady's body. 

Ten minutes passed and Graham was able to successfully lift Guy back up to the ground and as soon as Guy's foot hit the ground, he handed Margaret Thatcher's corpse to Graham who then wrapped it with the blanket he was carrying. Guy then proceeded to bury back the soil that has been dug out in order to retrieve Margaret Thatcher's body and then he and Graham hurriedly left the gravesite, not bothering to do something with the broken pieces of the concrete surface that they have left behind. After all, they did not want to risk being apprehended there and then and time was definitely of the essence.

They had finally arrived outside the cemetery where the car was parked and Graham opened up the backseat where he laid Margaret Thatcher's body before taking the front seat. Guy then took the driver's seat and slammed the car's door shut and they drove away back to the laboratory where Guy had been to earlier. As Guy drove, Graham felt pretty anxious - what if the person that Guy paid off before they dug out the body betrayed them and decided to report them to the cops for "stealing a dead body"? Well, he wouldn't exactly count it as "stealing a dead body" because it will come back to life in a matter of days and it will seem like Margaret Thatcher never died at all. 

Guy sped up as they approached the site of the laboratory they've been to and he handed his phone to Graham, asking him to phone a certain Dr. David Smith and to put the phone on loudspeaker. 

"Hello Guy!" The voice from the other line said

"Oh David! Thank goodness you picked up the phone." Guy said, "We've got the body!" he said with tears of joy on his eyes

"Good!" David said from the other line, "I'll have my laboratory assistants bring in a stretcher to the entrance in a bit!" 

In a few minutes, they had pulled into the driveway of the laboratory and Graham and Guy stepped out of the car and opened the back doors so that the laboratory assistants could get Margaret's body out of the car. They then followed the stretcher into the laboratory itself where Dr. David Smith has waited for them.

"Alright Guy and Graham, listen up!" David told the two, "The reanimation procedure could take at least three days. We've got all the organs, all the blood and oxygen supply ready for this. Margaret may be put in a coma for a while but in two weeks time at the very least, you will get to see her up and about for the first time."

"Okay...anything else we need to know?" Graham asked

"We will call you and Guy up as soon as we have brought her back to life." David told him, "In the meantime, you might want to have your car cleaned up. It reeks like a dead body has been in there and in fact, it has been in there - now, Guy, you wouldn't want people to be suspicious when you bring in your car to work on Monday. Now would you?"

"Duly noted, Doctor Smith." Guy told David, "I'll have my car cleaned up."

"This matter we have will be kept confidential, you understand?" Graham asked David

"Oh..of course." David replied, "This is a top-secret project we're having around here. No need to worry."

"Alright, then I guess Graham and I must leave." Guy told David, "As much as we'd like to stay here, we've got other matters to attend to."

Guy and Graham then walked out of the laboratory and David made his way to where the stretcher that Margaret's body is laid on was situated - eager to prepare for the procedure that may just change the course of his career as a doctor in such a significant scale. As he started working on reanimating Margaret Thatcher, a ballad could be heard playing at the background through a radio...

_For a light to live for_   
_Fire in our hearts_   
_Through our pain_   
_Through all the lies_   
_We will walk, walk reborn_   
_Hope never dies_


	4. The Art of the Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word reaches the Argentine Embassy in the United Kingdom that certain individuals are planning to bring Margaret Thatcher back to life and the Argentines are not taking it lightly and appear to have a plan of their own - just in case things go bad.

_Embassy of Argentina, London - February 23, 2016_

" _Sr. Embajador_ , I have not so good news." Mauricia, the Argentine Ambassador's secretary said, "There has been word that certain British people are trying to bring Margaret Thatcher back to life."

"Margaret Thatcher? The one who took the _Islas Malvinas_ away from us?" the Argentine Ambassador asked, " _Eso no puede ser!_ How is that even possible? I doubt anybody in this world has the technology to bring the dead back to life. Otherwise, the Spiritual Leader of the Nation herself would still be around today!" he said, referring to the fact that Eva Peron, the Spiritual Leader of Argentina faced an early death and that there are those of her supporters who are still holding hope that one day, she'd come back to life.

"Señor, they are really serious about this." Mauricia told him, "This envelope contains classified information that says so." she added before handing the Ambassador an envelope that had "CONFIDENCIAL" marked on the flap. 

"Gracias, Mauricia." the Ambassador said, "You may leave." and with that, the secretary stepped out of the room, making sure that the door remains closed so that no one would disturb the Ambassador while he is going through confidential documents.

Now that the secretary had left, the Ambassador locked up the door and took a seat on the chair behind his desk. He then opened up the envelope that contained classified documents and when he had already opened it - he took out the documents and marked in bold on the first page was "CLASSIFIED INFORMATION: MAGGIE THATCHER'S GRAVE SNATCHER". Reading the bolded text, he already had a hunch about what the documents in his hands contain. Reading further, he had found out that two men connected to the BBC had been responsible for stealing Margaret Thatcher's body from her grave for a scientific pursuit. 

"The experimentation to bring Baroness Margaret Thatcher to life was commenced on February 20, 2016 after two unnamed men from the BBC turned over the woman's corpse to Dr. David Smith - a researcher who is working on reanimating the dead and expecting funding from the British Government once his first attempt becomes successful." The document read, "As soon as the body was turned over, work on its reanimation begun and at this point, the researcher and his team have slowly transplanted vital organs into her body. The procedure to transplant the vital organs is expected to last for a week at most after which, if the restoration of her vital signs become successful, the subject will be briefly put in coma for 2 weeks for safety measures."

The Ambassador was left with shock as he went over the document some more. He definitely could not believe that someone was serious about bringing Margaret Thatcher to life and that he actually got his country's government to fund him for it - so in some way, his country's government was definitely going to be involved. 

The Ambassador then remembered a memory from his childhood. He was only five years old when Eva Peron, Spiritual Leader of the Nation, had died from cancer. He remembered how his mother had disrupted him from his sleep to tell him that Eva just died. He remembered his mother hauling the entire family the following day to the Ministry of Labour building where Eva's body was interred. He could remember how people tried so hard to see - just even a glimpse of the Spiritual Leader's body. He remembered how lucky his family was in getting to pay respects to Eva Peron without getting crushed by the large crowds.

He remembered hearing people who wished that they had some way to bring Eva back to life because for them, it was Eva, apart from her husband, who cared for the _descamisados_ , the women, the children and many people, young and old. It was Eva who made Argentina more powerful in the international stage, who basically gave them hope that like her, they too will make it out of poverty in any of its forms. 

He was one of those who wanted to see Eva come back to life.

Shame that he was too young to remember the last days of her life, shame that he wasn't even born yet during Eva's peak.

He had always wondered what life would have been like if Eva had lived longer.

* * *

Mauricia was going on with paperwork as usual when she was summoned back into the Ambassador's office.  _I wonder what he wants this time?_ , Mauricia asked herself. While she enjoyed working at the Argentine Embassy, the heavy workload sometimes made her contemplate about resigning. She had been in the job for two years and though she is paid generously, sometimes, she sulks over the fact that with all the money she has, she is not able to enjoy life as much as she did when she still worked in Argentina and had more time but less money. 

As usual, when Mauricia entered the office, the Ambassador ordered her to shut the door.  _Confidential matters again_ , she thought. Perhaps the Ambassador needs her to draft a memorandum that has something to do with the documents she handed him earlier...but she was taken by surprise when the Ambassador had told her something else...

"Mauricia, we're bringing Eva Peron back to life." was what the Ambassador said as soon as she had settled down inside his office

" _¿He oído que Sir ¿verdad?_   You're bringing Señora Peron back to life?" Mauricia asked as she tried to mask any contempt on her voice

"Sí! Let's bring her back to life." The Ambassador said, "What you are about to hear next is confidential information. In no way should you ever divulge this without my permission,  _¿Lo entiendes?_ "

"Entendido, señor." Mauricia responded. Yup, the confidential information part was going to come along anyway.

"Some British doctor is conducting an experiment to bring back the dead." The Ambassador explained, "And not just any dead person but the Iron Lady herself."

"Margaret Thatcher right?" Mauricia asked, "You've mentioned this earlier."

"Indeed." The Ambassador continued, "The documents you gave me suggest that it's not a plan. They've actually started the process of bringing her to life and in three weeks, she should be up and running about."

"And?" Mauricia asked once again

"And if that happens, she will definitely try to tamper with Argentina like she did with the _Islas Malvinas_ or as she and her people call it, the Falklands." The Ambassador explained

"Why don't we just sabotage the experiment as early as now?" Mauricia wondered why the Ambassador would want to bring Eva Peron back to life when they could just send someone over to stop the experiment at the laboratory 

"It's not as easy as you think, Mauricia." The Ambassador told her, "The problem is, we don't know where the laboratory is. We'd need to have the Federal Intelligence Agency send us agents to find that laboratory and that alone will take a long time with AFI trying to assess this case and getting the President's approval to send agents here - remember that we only have three weeks until Señora Thatcher possibly comes back to life and time is of the essence."

"So you're really going to find a way to bring Señora Peron back to life?" Mauricia asked as she crossed her arms with a nonchalant face

"Definitely." The Ambassador said, "We can assemble a team of scientists back in Argentina to do this. I know of a researcher back there who wants to reanimate the dead and considering that doing that takes faster than getting AFI to send us agents before Señora Thatcher comes back to life, then we'll bring Evita back to life." 

"And let me guess, when Evita comes back to life, she will be outperforming Margaret Thatcher?" Mauricia was excited about the prospect now that she thought of it. If Eva were alive when the Falklands War happened, surely, Argentina would have won that thanks to how good Eva is at boosting the morale of the people - look what it did to the  _descamisados_ when Peron started rising into power.

"Exactly." The Ambassador spoke, "And besides, wouldn't it be nice if the Spiritual Leader of our Nation was physically present? It would lift up the spirits of our fellow Argentines, surely."

* * *

  _Buenos Aires, Argentina - 11:00 pm_

Julio Gonzalez was sitting on his desk and going through his latest findings on a research project he was doing when he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. When he picked up the receiver, he was surprised to hear such a familiar voice.

"Aurelio! _Ha sido un tiempo_!." Julio said to the man on the other side of the phone, "What made you call me up?" he added. Aurelio had been a good friend of his since their high school days when they were drafted into the Football team of their school. Soon, the Argentine National Football Team would try to draft them but their pursuit of continuing their education through college made them turn down the offer.

"Julio." The Ambassador, who was referred to as Aurelio by Julio, said, "You had this research study on reanimating the dead, _correcto_?"

" _Sí, definitivamente estoy trabajando en eso_." Julio responded, "In fact, I'm just going through research notes on that right now when you called."

" _Bueno_." The Ambassador said, "I have a proposition for you." he said, followed by a brief silence, "I want you to bring Eva Peron back to life."

Julio was shocked at what the Ambassador just said,  _I want you to bring Eva Peron back to life_ , the sentence had played on his mind again. Sure, he came from a family of Peronists, heck, he voted for the Justicialist party on the last elections - but he sure as heck didn't think of seriously wanting to bring Eva Peron back to life at some point. The woman had endured too much when her grave had been robbed and taken in different parts of the world for decades before it was finally returned back to Argentina.

"You know what, I'm going to think about it." Julio finally said, "It's not that easy doing that. Remember that Eva's grave is secured. Remember that she still has living family members out there. I would have to talk to them about this. It would take long but I will let you know once an agreement has been reached." those words gave the Ambassador some hope that his plan would materialize.

" _Gracias, mi Amigo._ " the Ambassador said before he ended the call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English Translations of Spanish phrases used:  
> Eso no puede ser! = That can not be!  
> ¿He oído que Sir ¿verdad? = Did I hear that right Sir?  
> ¿Lo entiendes? = Do you understand?  
> Ha sido un tiempo = It's been a while  
> Sí, definitivamente estoy trabajando en eso = Yes, I'm definitely working on it  
> Gracias, mi Amigo = Thank you, my friend


	5. Icebreaker

It had been three weeks since the United Kingdom had declared their Eurovision winner. Darline was the popular contender according to fan polls but Joe & Jake emerged as the winners which prompted fans to vow that they'd never give United Kingdom their Twelve Points. Others were sending calls and letters of protest to BBC for the outcome of Eurovision: You Decide. Guy Freeman was feeling like he did not do enough at this point. 

To make things worse for him, Dr. David Smith had informed him that Margaret Thatcher wouldn't be ready to be up and going until the week after because her body wasn't stable enough for her to be pulled out of the medically-induced coma that she was put on. At this point, Guy had been lucky enough that Margaret's body did not reject the internal organs that were transplanted to her - Dr. David Smith was not dilly-dallying when he said that the organ transplant would be likely to go well.

Getting Margaret out of the medically-induced coma was another story, of course.

* * *

 _We’re too young to say goodbye_  
_Whenever you lose faith just hold the line_  
_It takes a lot of nerve to save a life…_

Agnete's "Icebreaker" was playing on Graham Norton's BBC Radio 2 show when Joe & Jake had arrived to the radio station for their interview with Graham after the song that's currently playing ends. "Icebreaker" is Norway's entry to the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 and frankly, Graham likes it and he definitely thinks it will score higher than Joe & Jake's "You're Not Alone" unless some miracle pulls them on a ranking higher than Norway's. 

Graham had noticed that the boys seemed a bit exhausted when they entered his BBC Radio 2 booth and he knew exactly why...Guy Freeman was pressured to let the boys practice through out the week for their Eurovision performance after receiving the news that Margaret Thatcher won't be up and going until the following week (earlier, he and Graham had been told that Margaret would be up and going in three weeks but this is now the third week and they just received the news on the delay). 

To add damage, Weavers Week had called "Eurovision: You Decide" a misguided attempt of the United Kingdom in selecting their Eurovision entrant - the media outlet had assessed the show to have paid attention less on the songs and more on the camera work and the lights or as they put it - _not repeating nonsense stereotypes about “what Europe votes for”_. Furthermore, the media outlet stated that "The voters were offered a field of not-very-good options. That’s the BBC’s problem: it didn’t put enough good tunes to make 15th place likely."

Graham definitely understood where Guy's pressure on the boys was coming from and as one of UK's leading authority figures on the show besides Guy, he was there to boost the morale of the boys and he was going to do it on the interview. After "Icebreaker" had finished playing, Graham put his show on a commercial break and proceeded to brief the boys about how the interview would go.

"Hello, you must be Joe & Jake!" Graham said as he approached the two boys

"Oh yes, yes we are." The two boys said in unison

"It's an honor to have you two around!" Graham told Joe & Jake

"Actually, it's an honor for us to meet you - the one and only Graham Norton!" Joe Woolford said 

"Pleased to meet you two!" Graham spoke as he extended his hand for the two boys to shake

"Pleased to meet you too!" Jake Shakeshaft said as he shook Graham's hand, followed by Joe who did the same thing.

"My show is currently on a five-minute commercial break and now is the good time to brief you two." Graham spoke, "Here's the thing. I'm going to ask you a few questions about how you two felt about winning the right to represent the UK at the Eurovision and your journey in getting to where you are now, then we have a commercial break after that. When the first commercial break ends, I will be interviewing you two about your favorite entries from this year's Eurovision as well as your thoughts on how this year's contest will turn out - then I'll ask you two to sing your song live."

"Sounds good!" Joe told Graham

"Likewise." Jake added

* * *

"We're pleased to welcome our guests for this afternoon, Joe & Jake!" Graham spoke, "They will be representing our country at the Eurovision Song Contest this year in Stockholm. Isn't that amazing?"

"Indeed it's amazing." Joe spoke

"And an honor to represent our country in Europe's most anticipated annual musical event!" Jake added

"It's been three weeks since you two won Eurovision: You Decide. Now tell us, how do you feel about that?" Graham was hoping that they were going to go with an extra enthusiastic answer so that Guy Freeman would feel a bit better about himself despite the failure that Eurovision: You Decide turned out to be for the fans.

"In one word, that would be Ecstatic." Jake said

"It's Euphoric really, having won this entire Eurovision: You Decide thing." Joe said, "In the fan polls, we didn't do so well. Another act was their favorite to win so we definitely did not expect this."

"When they announced us at the winner, I had thought to myself,  _They've got to be kidding me_." Jake said, "Deep inside, I was waiting for the hosts to pull a Steve Harvey on us and declare someone else as the winner."

"But no, we really won this thing!" Joe told Graham

"Leonardo DiCaprio has won his first Oscar after a decade or so of trying to win." Graham stated, "Do you think you guys can pull the same effect for the UK in the Eurovision? The last time we won was in 1997, though we landed second place in 1998 and third place in 2002 - that was before we went downhill in 2003."

"Perhaps we could." Jake said, eliciting a laugh from his partner, Joe, "You know, it's _very_ possible - especially with the intensity of the practice sessions that Mr. Freeman has made us do since we won."

"He makes us come to the studio at eight in the morning and we'd wrap up with the practice sessions at eight in the evening - sometimes, we'd overstay for two more hours at most." Joe spoke, "But we have breaks in-between of course but I tell you, this is definitely more intense compared to practice sessions we had prior to winning Eurovision: You Decide."

"Guess you could say these rigorous practice sessions are your own "Getting almost eaten by a bear for a victory" when it comes to representing our country at the Eurovision." Graham spoke, and with that, Joe and Jake laughed once again. They can definitely agree with Graham on that one. In fact, they just thought of it now that Guy Freeman would be the bear to their Leonardo DiCaprio in _The Revenant_. 

"Now, moving on, can you tell us what your journey to becoming the entrants for our country at the Eurovision was like?" Graham asked

"Tiring and fun...but mostly fun!" Jake said with a smile, "It was helluvan experience you know. Like Joe and I only did this for fun. We just winged it but somehow, the entire UK decided that we should win this thing and fly to Stockholm on May!" 

"Well for me...I had A LOT of fun!" Joe said with enthusiasm, "When Jake had given me the idea that we should try out for Eurovision, I was like "sure bro, let's go for it!" but like what Jake said, we winged it and we definitely did not expect to be where we are now."

"We decided of course to enter the Eurovision after three producers approached us and asked us if we'd like to sing this song they made to Eurovision: You Decide" Jake said, "Matt Schwartz, Justin J. Benson and Siva Kaneswaran from _The Wanted_ made our journey to Eurovision possible. We couldn't thank them enough!"

"At first, I felt reluctant about the idea of us going to Eurovision." Joe said, "But we put our trust on Matt, Justin and Siva and look how well it turned out for all of us!" 

"And we really want to win the Eurovision this year!" Jake said, "Especially because we enjoy how our song turned out and I'm sure it's going to get Europe to _Come Together_ and rock out..." he added and then Joe piped up, "...and give us the _Twelve Points_!"

"Of course, the _Douze Points_ that we badly want." Graham commented, "But now, we gotta have our commercial break!" 

* * *

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

"What do you mean by you want to bring my Grand Aunt back to life?!?" Cristina Alvarez-Rodriguez, the grand niece of Eva Peron asked

"Ms. Alvarez-Rodriguez, it's for the good of Argentina." Julio told her, "The British are starting to bring Margaret Thatcher back to life. The woman who stole _Islas Malvinas_ from us." he explained, hoping that he'll gradually calm the Spiritual Leader of the Nation's grand niece.

"And why drag my Grand Aunt into this?" Cristina asked while trying to keep her composure, " _Yo digo que pide al Presidente para hacer frente a la señora Thatcher en su lugar!_ "

" _No es tan fácil, la señora Álvarez-Rodríguez_ ," Julio said, "SeñoraThatcher is not familiar with President Macri but she definitely is familiar with your Great Aunt."

Cristina Alvarez-Rodriguez could not believe that she may have just allowed her time to be wasted by a certain Dr. Julio Gonzalez who had set an appointment with her a few days back because of "important matters that need to be discussed in order to keep Front For Victory's influence strong" only for him to try getting her permission to exhume Eva Peron's body from her grave so he could use it for a scientific research AND also so that Margaret Thatcher wouldn't do anything horrible to Argentina as she assumed by the way Dr. Gonzalez just explained to him about why Eva needs to come back to life.

Cristina then took a deep breath and said, "Dr. Gonzalez, why exactly do we need my Great Aunt to face Margaret Thatcher?" 

"She may want to mess with our country again like she messed with us on Islas Malvinas." Julio explained, "And we would have to undergo negotiations to get Prime Minister Cameron of the United Kingdom to mitigate her actions, and for those negotiations to succeed, President Macri needs the help of Evita to unite the Argentines - Peronists and non-Peronists alike, to show the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom that they can't allow their _Dama de Hierro_ to harass our country as she pleases."

"Well, she always wanted to come to the Buckingham Palace." Cristina spoke as her eyes gleamed, "Perhaps if she came back to life and joined those negotiations, she'll finally get to go there and serve an  _en su cara_ on the British Royal Family who failed to accommodate her during her Rainbow Tour."

"Now we're talking!" Julio said with high enthusiasm 

"But that's just wishful thinking." Cristina said as she tried to put back a serious face, "My Grand Aunt has had enough of disturbance after her death - as if decades of her dead body being stored elsewhere wasn't enough already."

"Actually, I sympathize with you on that." Julio said, "I am reluctant for this to happen as well but Aurelio, a good friend of mine from the Argentine Embassy in United Kingdom really wants this to happen. You don't need to worry, he hasn't told the President yet - not until we get your yes...or no."

"But then again, the country needs her more at this point, I believe." Cristina said, "So I'm going to have to say yes." Julio could not help but smile when Cristina gave her yes. Now Aurelio will stop nagging him and perhaps, he'll finally be able to start on that research he's been working on - despite the rather unexpected circumstances, "Under one condition." and Julio was set back a little bit.

"And what is this one condition?" Julio asked

"You have to follow what my Great Aunt tells you." Cristina spoke, "And the President must do the same as well. Lastly, don't exhaust her - that's what killed her."

* * *

_BBC Radio 2 studios, London, United Kingdom_

"I think Finland's entry is lovely." Joe said, "Ever since "Sing It Away" came out, I'd dance to it on my downtime. It's just so... _uplifting_!" 

"Sweden's entry is definitely more lively than that!" Jake said, " _Youniverse_ is a song that makes me want to break out into song and dance in my downtime!" he sounded pretty competitive as he said that but he's always like that with Joe as Joe is to him when they'd playfully "compete" against each other - far from their X Factor UK days where they actually competed against each other.

"You two seem to look like you're going to give your Twelve Points to the Nordics entrants." Graham commented, "But the question is, will they give you Twelve points?"

Joe and Jake fell silent when Graham asked them the question. He didn't sound like he was joking anymore. It was like Graham was really trying to scare them with the inevitable reality that the Scandinavians are less likely to respond favorably back to their pleasantries of liking their Eurovision entries.  "Yes, they WILL give us Twelve Points." Joe said in a defiant voice which shocked both Graham and Jake.

Jake then took a deep breath and said, "Yes. I agree with Joe. We WILL convince them to give us the Twelve Points!" he added 

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen." Graham said, "Our Eurovision entrants for this year! Let's give it up for Joe and Jake!" 

"But before this thing we have with Graham ends, we're going to perform our song for the Eurovision." Joe said, "Song's called  _You're Not Alone_!" 

"We hope the Nordics are tuning in on the Webcast." Jake said, "Because this song's for you and we'll make sure at the end of our performance, you guys will take us nowhere but up!"

* * *

 Graham had finished interviewing Joe & Jake and after seeing them off from his radio booth, he went back to doing the usual which was playing music left on the playlist for that day for the remaining time before the next radio show host comes over. He didn't quite expect for his interview with the two British Eurovision entrants to turn out into them pulling a "Just Watch Me" on the Scandinavian entrants. The Scandinavians seemed to be very formidable, he admits - Molly Sanden of Sweden was predicted by bookies to be likely to win the Eurovision this year alongside with Greta Salome of Iceland and Nicky Byrne of Ireland - it was basically a threeway! 

Fans meanwhile speculated that they're likely to put their Twelve Points on Greta Salome of Iceland. Now Greta Salome was really talented and she had captured audiences even outside her country ever since her stint at the Disney Cruise Line - competing against Greta is not a joke and Graham has been aware of that since 2012 when she and Jonsi ranked higher than Englebert Humperdnick.

"We're serious about Eurovision this time..." Graham muttered as the next track on the playlist started

 _Don’t ask me why the sun is shining_  
_Long after the day is done_  
_The evening falls, the bright lights_  
_Bring out the best in me, I see_

 


	6. Ghost

_This is the ghost of you_

_haunting the ghost of me_

_lonely in a crowded room together._

_Tell me who's good now?_

George Osborne, the Chancellor of the Exchequer, was in the Treasury kitchen to get his daily fix of skimmed milk. Since 2014, he has hired someone to guard his personal fridge containing the skimmed milk ever since incidences of people stealing from his stash had happened. Except this time, he was shocked to find the person he paid to look after his personal fridge slumped on the floor and when his eyes focused on where his personal fridge stood, he was surprised to find it unlocked and a figure was trying to get something from the fridge. 

When he went nearer to investigate, it was a figure of a woman. He went near slowly to make sure that the woman would not notice him then he prepared to ward off the woman when suddenly, the woman had already faced him.

"Hello there. I'm just having some milk." The woman said, "Would you like some?"

George was horrified with what he saw..."A-aren't you supposed to be dead already?" he asked the woman who turned out to be none other than the former Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher

"Now...I've had this reputation as a  _Milk Snatcher_." the woman told him, "In fact, they have a nickname for me: Maggie Thatcher, Milk Snatcher."

"I know about that..." George said, now with shrill in his voice, "N-now, if you may, you could put the milk back in the fridge and..." then Margaret gave him a seemingly deathly glare

"And?" Margaret asked

"Or...you could take them." George spoke out of fear, "Yes, you can take them all! Take them all! Just don't hurt me! I still have a country to serve and a family to come home to." he backed out to the nearest corner with his eyes closed, hoping that Margaret would just leave already

"Very well then."

George heard the sound of an alarm clock.  _His_ alarm clock. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself back on his bed, with his loving wife beside him. It was all just a dream. Margaret Thatcher wasn't out to get his stash of skimmed milk, or his life. He then pressed a kiss on his sleeping wife's forehead before turning to the other side of his bed so that he could grab his phone that was on top of the side table. He proceeded read some news off his phone and one of the headlines of that day read "Buranovskiye Babushki Member Spotted Stealing Milk From A Tesco Express".

Ah yes, Buranovskiye Babushki, those old women from Russia who almost won the Eurovision Song Contest in 2012. George found it quite ridiculous that what looked like a joke entry managed to outperform the United Kingdom that year...but he couldn't blame the old women, they were far more loved than Engelbert Humperdnick even though the Buranuovskiye Babushki found Engelbert appealing - still, that didn't help the United Kingdom get out of the lower right of the scoreboard. To add insult to injury, when the UK does joke entries, they rank low - but if it was another country, they would do so well that in two instances, they almost won - one time, with Ukraine in 2007 and the other time, being Russia in 2012.

Which reminded him that he had to sign a document today that would release additional budget for the BBC to use on their participation at the Eurovision Song Contest 2016. He had heard of how badly the UK Head of Delegation wanted for Joe & Jake to win even though he personally thinks it's unlikely - but of course, he cannot translate that thought of his into action, otherwise, the whole of the United Kingdom would resent him the moment Joe & Jake rank low at the Eurovision because he failed to release the funding for them.

* * *

_Five days earlier..._ (March 13, 2016)

Guy Freeman was frantic over setting up overseas media promotions for Joe & Jake in preparation for their Eurovision participation when his phone suddenly rang. It was a call from Dr. David Smith.

"Hello David!" Guy said, trying to mask the stressful tone in his voice, "Updates?" 

"She's awake." Guy smiled when Dr. Smith had told him those words, "And younger."

"What do you mean by  _and younger_?" Guy asked, clueless over what Dr. Smith meant. The last time he remembered, there was no reversal of aging involved in Dr. Smith's project

"Even we did not foresee that." Dr. Smith told him, "Apparently it had something to do with one of the serums we injected to help bring her back to life. Now she looks just as young as when she was ten years into being a member of the Parliament. Could you believe that?" 

"I shit you not, David." Guy was pretty surprised. Not only did they bring Margaret Thatcher back to life, they even managed to make her look younger, "Is it possible for Graham and I to drop by later?" now Guy was feeling pretty giddy.

"Absolutely!" Dr. Smith said, "In fact, we're throwing a dinner party later to celebrate this and I was just about to tell you that you and Graham have been invited!" 

For once, Guy's stress over preparing Joe & Jake for the Eurovision has lessened. Before he got that call, he was stressed over the fact that Russia had revealed their Eurovision entry a week before and it was pretty favorable among fans and the bookies - heck, he just recognized Sergey Lazarev as a formidable opponent at the Eurovision. One that Joe & Jake will have difficulty in beating. Molly Sanden kept doing better on the fans' and bookies' rankings which added to his thick pile of Eurovision-related concerns. 

"Alright, I'm telling Graham." Guy told Dr. Smith, "Goodbye and see you later!" and then the phone call ended.

Guy then sent a text message to Graham, "She's awake. Dr. Smith wants us to visit. Dinner party at his lab. Be there." the text message read.

After he sent the text message, his phone vibrated and when he checked it, a notification showed up saying that his email to the Facebook TV producers (a show in MAD TV which is a Greek music channel) requesting for Joe & Jake to do promotions on their show has been responded. When he opened the email, to his surprise, the TV show's producers have approved his request and asked him to name a date for them,  _This is getting too easy_ , Guy thought to himself. Perhaps this was now the start of the streak of good luck that the British Eurovision entrants for 2016 are experiencing thanks to Margaret Thatcher's revival.

* * *

Graham Norton met Guy Freeman at the parking lot of the BBC Headquarters and it was pretty obvious that both of them were pretty excited with what was going to happen next...

"This day has finally happened, huh?" Graham told Guy with great enthusiasm, "I never thought we'd make it this far. You know that night we dug up Margaret Thatcher's grave to make this happen? I always thought we were going to fail at it but I still went with you anyway...because I can see how committed you are in making us great in the Eurovision again."

"I saw to it that we would never go wrong, Graham." Guy told him, "When I made that plan, I had you in mind, I had whoever the winners are of "Eurovision: You Decide" in mind, and yes, I have the entire United Kingdom in mind, even though not all of them love Margaret Thatcher. For once, I wanted to stop embarrassing us at the Eurovision. More than a decade is already enough. We're not going to face another 2003."

Graham then gave Guy a short hug to show his appreciation for him. Never had he seen a Head of Delegation that committed to bring them to greater heights at the Eurovision since Christer Bjorkman. The United Kingdom's last Head of Delegations that the United Kingdom had were not that committed as Guy was and he should know that, because he had seen Sir Terry Wogan express his great disappointment on the 2003 HoD the morning following the contest, he had done the same thing himself during one of those times when he was already the commentator for BBC.

And most of all...when Eurovision 2003 happened, he had heard stories of Margaret Thatcher telling people that if she were still Prime Minister, she would sack the Head of Delegation at that time for embarrassing the United Kingdom in an international song contest that is regarded to be of high caliber - and those sentiments from her apparently went on until the Eurovision in 2012 which was the last Eurovision she saw in her life before her death in 2013, around a month before the Eurovision Song Contest of that year.

Maybe now that they intend for her to work closely with them on the Eurovision, they would finally go back to being formidable entrants even though she is not the Prime Minister anymore. 

Guy and Graham then entered Guy's car and drove out of the parking lot of the BBC Headquarters. Just then, Barei's song, "Say Yay!" came on the radio - it was already a revamped version of the song that they were listening to. A few days back, Barei had released the music video to the song which was accompanied by the version of the song that they were hearing on the radio. 

That really got Guy worried. Spain was out with a strong entry that just went stronger. In fact, he contemplated of revamping Joe & Jake's song as they drove on the streets of London. Graham put a hand over Guy's shoulder and told him, "We've got the Iron Lady, remember?" and for a moment, Guy's expression looked more relaxed...but deep inside he was all too aware that Margaret alone won't save them from the bottom of the scoreboard.

But she would do a lot to help them stay away from the bottom of the scoreboard.

Graham Norton was feeling knots on his stomach as they drove closer to Dr. Smith's laboratory. While he was excited to see a reanimated Margaret Thatcher, a part of him feels that she might get pissed off the first time she sees him - pissed off that he replaced Sir Terry Wogan in the Eurovision commentary - and pissed off that his commentary didn't save the United Kingdom from the bottom of the scoreboard. He even thinks that Margaret could get pissed at Guy Freeman for not exerting enough effort to put the United Kingdom at a better place in the Eurovision after the catastrophe that was 2003.

"Oh would you look at that!" Dr. Smith's voice echoed, snapping Graham out of his thoughts, "The two blokes from the BBC have finally arrived!" 

Dr. Smith met the car that Graham and Guy were in and hurried to open the door on the passenger seat where Graham was seated. Dr. Smith simply cannot contain his excitement already and so, he decided to drag Graham out of the car by the hand.

"David...you know you don't have to do this." Graham said as he tried to make Dr. Smith let go of his hand, "I'm just as excited as you are, you know!"

"Graham, you've got to hurry!" Dr. Smith said, "Margaret Thatcher is expecting you and Guy!"

"Graham Norton." a female voice spoke, "It's been quite some time since I saw you around. Still the BBC commentator for Eurovision?"

When Graham turned around to see who called for his attention, his jaw dropped. It was the Iron Lady. It was Margaret Thatcher...but she looked much younger. Dr. Smith was not joking when he had told him about it earlier that day. Apart from that, it seems that they updated her wardrobe - she was now wearing a midi dress adorned with floral prints instead of the clothes that people normally see her in.

"M-Margaret Thatcher?" Guy said as he stepped out of his car and gripped on the car's door from the outside

"In the flesh." Margaret said, "And you must be the current British Head of Delegation for Eurovision?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Guy said, trying to straighten himself up

"Going back to Mr. Norton here..." Margaret said as she faced Graham, "Are you still doing the Eurovision commentary for the BBC?"

"Yes." Graham said, trying to gain composure, "This is my eighth year and I couldn't be any happier to have this job. Though I'll always believe that Sir Terry Wogan does it better."

"Oh yes, Sir Terry Wogan." Margaret said, her voice dropping an octave lower as she sported a look of longing, "He was indeed an exceptional commentator. The BBC made the right decision to let him stay in the job for decades until he retired from it."

"So...shall we go inside and have our dinner?" Dr. Smith asked, cutting the conversation between the Iron Lady and the men from the BBC

"Very well then, let's head inside for dinner." Margaret said as she led the three men back into the laboratory

* * *

The celebration dinner was held on the top floor of Dr. Smith's laboratory, where he also happens to live in. Graham and Guy have never been there yet - they only went as far as the laboratory itself which covered the first floor of the building. Dr. Smith's home on the top floor of the laboratory looked really warm and cozy...far from the cold and remote atmosphere of the laboratory if not for the fact that the people who work there have known each other long enough.

"This bookcase was an inheritance from my mother." Dr. Smith said as he noticed Guy eyeing on the bookcase that stood on his living room, "It's a family heirloom actually. Passed from generation to generation on my mother's side of the family." he explained. 

"Okay David, let me just take a moment to tell you that I can't believe you had all the time to put up a living space like this." Guy told David, "I am just so impressed. You're such a busy man and you had time for all of this! My flat comes nowhere close to this - it looks like a mess!"

"It's been like this since I moved in. I tend to keeping my place in tip top shape when I'm on my downtime" Dr. Smith told Guy, "You probably don't notice that because you're too busy with Eurovision and you only had the time to see me personally in my lab a few weeks back. Before that, we always met up elsewhere in London."

"Oh...no wonder." Graham commented, "It's a nice place to live though, maybe if I could crash here one of these nights?"

"Only if you promise not to get too drunk and start being disruptive while you're at it." Dr. Smith said, "Mrs. Thatcher is living here in the meanwhile and I don't think she would appreciate it if you come here to cause disturbance."

"Oh no, I won't." Graham said, "That would be just awful for Mrs. Thatcher if I suddenly crashed here being drunk and disruptive and all."

"Cut Graham some slack, David." Margaret told Dr. Smith, "I'm pretty sure the man knows the difference between a commentator's booth on the night of the Eurovision finals and a home on a normal night. Am I right, Graham?" and with that, Graham simply nodded

"Well, we should be having dinner, then." Dr. Smith said as he led Graham and Guy into the dining room with Margaret following the three. 

Dr. Smith had prepared roast beef and mashed potatoes for their celebration dinner. There was also wine being served as well as casserole. Although there were only four of them having dinner, it felt like twice the number of the people in there were present because of how lively the dinner was. This of course, was Margaret's first dinner since she woke up from the coma.

Graham and Guy always thought that when they see Margaret for the first time, she would still be bedridden despite being awake - or that even if she's up and about, she would still be weak and someone would still be assisting her but what they saw was different - they saw a vibrant and youthful Margaret who stood up by her own - Dr. Smith did make the procedure work wonders. 

"Guy, when I first woke up today, David here made me listen to this year's Eurovision Song Contest entry." Margaret told Guy, "And he told me that you organized a show in order to choose who gets to go to the Eurovision this year and I think you did a good job." Guy made a sigh of relief as Margaret appreciated his efforts, "But...David also made me listen to the other entries this year and told me which ones were doing well before the contest and which ones didn't and all I could say is, you still lack effort, clearly."

"Mrs. Thatcher, that's just the studio version of the song. The live version will blow you away, I promise." Guy said

"Well actually, I did show Mrs. Thatcher the live version. The version that Joe & Jake performed for Eurovision: You Decide." Dr. Smith told Guy

"Even the live version needs more effort." Margaret said, "I was told that Joe & Jake were both rejects for a reality TV talent search - the X Factor, am I right?"

"Yes." David answered

"They've been going through intense practice sessions and as we speak, they are being trained by a vocal coach to become much better." Guy said, trying to convince Margaret that his efforts were not in vain, "This weekend, we will be working on their staging, to see how it would work in Stockholm."

"I do hope you are very serious about that, Mr. Freeman." Margaret said after taking a sip of her wine, "I suggest that you _watch your thoughts, for they will become actions. Watch your actions, for they'll become... habits. Watch your habits for they will forge your character. Watch your character, for it will make your destiny._ "

And then everyone in the table fell silent after Margaret spoke. Her ability to do that has never really diminished, even after she was brought back to life. Graham could not help but nudge on Guy's arm because he really wanted Guy to take Margaret's words seriously. They seriously needed to stop bullshitting their way into the Eurovision Song Contest of 2016 and that meant making sure that Guy's regimen of making Joe & Jake practice really hard and promote really hard for the Eurovision lasts until the very end of the finals night.

"I will see to it that Mr. Freeman here," Graham said as he turned to face Guy, "Takes your advice into practice." and Guy felt a tinge of embarrassment upon him when Graham decided to chastise him in the presence of the Iron Lady. The only destiny that they'll be aiming for now is the destiny to bring the Eurovision to the United Kingdom for 2017.

"And I shall get involved with your plans to improve our country's standing at the Eurovision." Margaret told Guy and Graham, "I may no longer be the Prime Minister but this is the least I can do to make a difference for the United Kingdom."

"Not to mention that we're probably getting the Brexit if we end up in the bottom of the scoreboard again." Graham said, "Prime Minister Cameron wanting for us to remain in the EU is one assurance, this is another - if we do well enough in the Eurovision, people may be convinced to vote against the Brexit because us doing well in Eurovision is equals to us being one with the rest of Europe - though it's not the whole of Europe that's part of the EU."

"Your analogies may not sound quite acceptable among us, politicians." Margaret said, "But I'll take it because the Eurovision may just be a song contest but it means a lot to our involvement with the rest of Europe so I want you and Mr. Freeman to work really hard and I will see to it that you do so."

Guy and Graham felt more responsibility descend upon them but this was responsibility that they were willing to commit to - especially that it is the Iron Lady herself that wants them to go for it. Wasn't it the entire point of them wanting to bring Margaret Thatcher back in the first place? So they could seek her wisdom and abilities in doing better at the Eurovision?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's wondering, Margaret Thatcher's dress on this chapter looks like this: https://cdnc.lystit.com/photos/2013/02/22/asos-navy-midi-dress-in-floral-print-with-buttoned-waist-product-1-6634452-688375339.jpeg


	7. You're Not Alone

_You’re not alone, we’re in this together_  
_All that you want is right here forever_  
_And they don’t need to kno-o-ow, oh oh oh_  
_And they don’t need to know_

The United Kingdom's entry to the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 was blaring on the stereo of a Tesco Express store in Westminster that Thursday evening when Graham Norton and Margaret Thatcher decided to head out to buy dinner for Joe, Jake and the rest of the UK delegation to the Eurovision who were present for Joe & Jake's rehearsals that day. Buying dinner of course, was upon the insistence of Margaret who believed that starving Joe & Jake until their rehearsals end two hours later is not a good idea.

Of course, no one actually knew among the UK delegation (save for Guy Freeman and Graham Norton) that Margaret Thatcher was present among them. Margaret decided to put on a disguise so that she could discreetly observe the rehearsals in its unfiltered glory because if she told them she is Margaret Thatcher, they  _might_ only do well on her presence but when she isn't around, they'd go back to practicing on a subpar quality. 

Margaret's disguise was by wearing a headscarf, an off-white fine-knit sweater and a navy blue long skirt and to top off the disguise, she had Graham refer to her as his cousin, Amelia who used to work for the EBU some ten years ago and is now joining the United Kingdom delegation for the Eurovision Song Contest of 2016.

When Graham and Margaret were on their way to the cashier, this was when Graham had realized that his credit card was not with him - and though he had some cash on his wallet, it was not enough to cover the cost of the items that he and Margaret have picked. 

"Margaret, do you happen to have some spare cash with you?" Graham asked, trying to hide any sign of embarrassment from what he was doing now

"I am  _not_ lending my money to you." Margaret said with a firm tone, "You should have been responsible enough not to forget to bring your credit card with you. I wouldn't bail you out now even if I were still the Prime Minister. You had one job, Graham!"

"Well..." Graham said as he backed out a step, "You know, there are so many people here...and I don't think anyone would ever notice so..." 

"Oh no Graham Norton...you are not going to do that!" Margaret said, sensing that Graham is going to run off the store with stolen goods. Graham wore a mischievous look and then ran off towards the exit, causing Margaret to chase him out without knowing that she still had the jug of milk that they were about to purchase on hand. 

"Woah...Isn't that one of those old ladies who went to Eurovision for Russia?" A woman asked from the line to the cashier as she spotted Margaret chasing Graham

"Oh shit, she's chasing Graham Norton!" A man beside the woman said, "She must have not taken Graham's comments on _Buranovskiye Babushki_ kindly and now she found the chance to get back at him."

"I think it is her!" Another woman said, "Quick! Take a video of her or something!" she added, and with that, the man who spoke earlier whipped out his phone and took a video of the chasing that ensued between Graham Norton and Margaret Thatcher.

"Send it to wiwibloggs when you've finished recording!" The woman who spoke first said, referring to the most popular Eurovision fansite that is one of United Kingdom's pride in Eurovision aside from their five wins - the last one being in 1997.

* * *

 "Graham, Amelia, I've got great news." Guy told Graham and Margaret as they ate dinner at the pantry of one of the rooms they used for rehearsals at the Broadcast Center

"Another foreign media coverage for the boys?" Margaret asked after taking a bite off a chicken sandwich

"Better than that!" Guy said, "Apparently, Chancellor Osborne has approved our request to give the BBC extra funds to be used for our participation at the Eurovision Song Contest this year!"

"In that case, good to see that George is still taking the right direction these days." Margaret said, "While other Conservatives are not living the party's ideals as they should be, George always adheres to all, if not, most of the Conservative Party's ideals - and the same is true of course for your current Prime Minister, despite his choice to side with Nick Clegg who is of course, from another party not quite like ours."

"Yes of course, Amelia." Graham said, though he did not 100% agree with what Margaret had said - as much as he respects her feat of being the longest serving Prime Minister as well as being the first woman to occupy the post, he thinks that some of the Conservatives who deviated to some of the party's ideals are on the right direction

"We'd be really surprised should he actually give us more funding." Guy said, "Considering that just last year, he was one of those that made the BBC lose 20% of its income because of the BBC licensing fee agreement that made the network spend £700m welfare cost of free TV licences for the over 75’s."

"And with that, one could assume that he'll just keep sucking the BBC dry of money." Graham added, "Fortunately, we hope that isn't the case and we'll actually get the funding tomorrow."

"Now Graham and Guy..." Margaret said, "I don't think Chancellor Osborne would go to the extent of sucking the BBC dry of money...now that would be too much and I think he is pretty aware of that."

"Well, duly noted." Graham said, mocking the voice of a typical MP who has been resigned to agree with the Prime Minister despite of dissent

They had finished dinner and it was back to watching Joe & Jake rehearse. Margaret would shoot an intimidating look at Joe & Jake every now and then to make sure that they do not go out of line during their rehearsals. Graham and Guy meanwhile sported looks to the duo that could be taken as "don't screw up, Amelia's going to be really upset if you do." 

"Joe, your vocals went off a bit." Lauren, their vocal coach said, "Let's get back from the second stanza again, shall we?"

"Alright Lauren." Joe said as he tried to avoid Margaret's gaze of disappointment, " _You’re free, free to let go ’cause I’ll be here for you..._ "

* * *

**March 18, 2015**

This was it. This was finally the day that Chancellor Exchequer George Osborne would decide whether he will accept Guy Freeman's request for additional funding to be given to the BBC for the United Kingdom's participation at the Eurovision.

Guy Freeman was on his best attire on that day. He wouldn't want to have the Chancellor Exchequer to have a bad impression on him although this wasn't the first time they met - they already met when he became the UK Head of Delegation to Eurovision for the first time. 

Television crew from the BBC as well as other networks had shown up to his office on that occasion - apparently it reached to his colleagues at the BBC outside of the UK Eurovision delegation and to everyone else in the media that he had turned to the Chancellor Exchequer for help in order to finance his ambitious attempt at making the United Kingdom get their sixth Eurovision win.

When Guy Freeman entered in the office with Graham and Margaret in tow, he was surprised to see a lot of people from different media outlets, including the one he works for - all anticipating for his arrival. Graham was clad in a checkered peach button-up top and dark brown slacks while Margaret was clad in a brunette wig and a light pink midi dress. 

Guy had wondered why there are so many members of the press in his office and though he did not really mind having them because he was meeting such an important person for such an important reason - and that could very well be the reason why those people are there. 

Guy proceeded to his desk while Graham and Margaret stayed where the members of the press are. Soon enough, some people from the media noticed Graham and Margaret and the two could overhear the journalists who were asking if the woman Graham is with could be his new partner - despite the fact that Graham's last two partners were men, they still could not help but speculate that Graham could have female partners as well, a speculation that was backed with the fact that Graham used to have female partners during his younger days, before he fully discovered his sexuality. 

Margaret noticed that Graham felt uneasy overhearing those conversations and she put her hand on his shoulder saying, "Graham, don't pay any attention to them. Their opinion on you should not matter - the both of us know very well that any relationship that exists between us is a professional one. Those people clearly have a hard time distinguishing between professional relationship and a personal one - especially if it's a man and a woman who are in close company of each other."

 _Finally, she's saying something that I can agree on!_ , Graham thought to himself. He never really saw Margaret Thatcher as a figure meant to be vilified and he does not see eye to eye with her at most times but at this point, he was pleased with what he heard from Margaret, "Thank you, Amelia." he told her, still managing to remember that he has to address her with the name that goes with her disguise whenever they're in public or at the company of people who should not know her real identity yet.

While all of these was going on, Guy Freeman was being briefed by his office staff on what was going to happen once the Chancellor arrives. He was told that after the Chancellor speaks to him, he and the Chancellor will be receiving questions from the media outlets present.

A few moments passed and Chancellor Exchequer George Osborne has entered the room, surrounded by body guards and journalists trying to get footage of him for their reports. Chancellor Osborne then made his way to Guy's desk where Guy stood in attention and extended his hand for the Chancellor to shake. 

"Good day to all of you." George Osborne spoke, "Today marks a very important day in the United Kingdom's participation to the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 as I have decided to give the British Broadcasting Corporation additional funding to be allotted for our country's participation at the Eurovision Song Contest this year - and with that, I shall present this cheque." he said as one of his aides handed him an envelope, "to Mr. Guy Freeman, the Head of Delegation for the United Kingdom at the Eurovision Song Contest." 

George then handed the envelope over to Guy Freeman, who proceeded to check the contents. Margaret and Graham who watched from a short distance had their fingers crossed. Graham felt like this was that time when the last vote at the Eurovision finals was given, for Margaret, it felt like the night the election results were announced the first time she tried to run as Member of the Parliament. Both of them shared the feeling of being excited to be a part of a historical moment.

Guy read the cheque and he was surprised to find out that the Chancellor had allotted him twice the amount he asked for - he had originally asked for an additional £5 million to be allotted for their Eurovision participation for the year but the Chancellor gave him a £10 million. He was so overjoyed that he was about to cry tears of joy in public but then he remembered that he didn't want to look too emotional in front of the Chancellor, the cameras and Margaret - okay, and maybe even Graham, although he's totally fine with Graham seeing him cry tears of joy because the Chancellor gave him an additional £10 million for the Eurovision.

"Thank you, Chancellor Osborne." Guy said, "The United Kingdom delegation to the Eurovision Song Contest appreciates your kindness and dedication in order to promote British music to other nations through the Eurovision Song Contest. We will promise you that we will make the most out of the generosity you have bestowed upon us."

"You're welcome." George said, "May you uplift our nation as we are ushered into trying times." he said, referring to the looming possibility of a Brexit sometime in the year, "And may you bring home the bacon for the United Kingdom at the Eurovision." he added, eliciting laughter from everyone in the room. 

Guy felt more looming pressure upon him when George hoped for him to make the United Kingdom win - but he took a deep breath and told himself,  _I will turn this looming pressure into inspiration. I am going to do this for Joe & Jake, I am doing this for Graham and Margaret and for the United Kingdom_. 

"Chancellor Osborne, do you have any words for our entrants to the Eurovision this year?" A journalist asked

"Joe & Jake, you have been given the privilege to represent your country to a prestigious song contest that many British people are vying to enter in." George's statement about "many British people wanting to enter the Eurovision" wasn't really true...well it used to be true, but that was before 2003, "And I have good faith that you two, with the help of your Head of Delegation and the people who will be mentoring you throughout your journey to Stockholm, will be able to bring home the victory that we have been clamoring for almost ten years. Good luck to the both of you!"

"Mr. Freeman, what is your next course of action for Joe & Jake now that you have received extra funding from the Chancellor?" Another journalist asked, "And additionally, how much has been added to the Eurovision funds?"

"First off, the amount that the Chancellor has given us will be undisclosed." Guy said, prompting the press to make sounds of disappointment, "And secondly, our next course of action for our Eurovision entrants would be to send them to Eurovision pre-parties in order to promote themselves, in addition to the interviews they will be granting to foreign media outlets in the coming days. We also plan to put them on a concert tour across Europe before the Eurovision takes place." 

Meanwhile, Graham Norton was scrolling on his Twitter account when a tweet from Wiwibloggs suddenly caught his eye - "Buranovskiye Babushki member goes on a milk heist in a Tesco Express". He then opened up the link that led him to an article about it from the Eurovision fansite because he hasn't heard from the group since the end of Eurovision 2012 and now, they're back on the news, although it's for a crime that one of their members did.

His eyes widened upon seeing the header image used - it looks too familiar, the woman clad in a headscarf, an off-white knit sweater and a navy blue long skirt with a jug of milk on hand and the man whose back was turned, wearing a black coat and jeans - it appeared that someone took a video footage of him getting chased by Margaret in the Tesco Express in Westminster the night before - and the header image was a screenshot of it, suggesting the quality it has.

Scrolling down on the article, he found the video itself and when he played it, he forgot that he did not have any earphones with him so now, the video was blasting on full volume which caught Margaret's attention, prompting her to take a peek on Graham's phone.

"Oh Amelia!" Graham said as he noticed that Margaret was peering on his phone, "I-It's us, someone took a video of us last night." he said in a worried tone

"Well, bollocks." Margaret said, and for the first time, Graham heard her swear. Margaret rarely sweared, or at least that's what he was led to believe while she was Prime Minister and even after those years, "Well at least, they never recorded that bit where I told you that I was Prime Minister. Now that would blow my cover."

"And besides, our faces are not so visible." Graham said, "The only give away that I could be in the video is the testimony from the person who sent it. I doubt William Lee Adams actually believes that on face value."

"But many others believe that you did chase off one of the Russian entrants at the Eurovision four years back." Margaret said, "Which is partly true in the sense that you did chase a person in the video but partly false in the sense that it is not one of those Russian Eurovision entrants that you chased, but rather, the former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom - but they do not know about that and that should remain a secret between us. There's a right time for that secret to come out." she added with a small laugh in the end.

"Oh Amelia..." Graham said, "Maybe we should leave them to believe that I got chased by a Eurovision entrant who may have not taken my commentary kindly, although I never recalled really insulting the Russians on my commentaries - in fact, I stood up for them once in 2014. It's really just unkind to boo two seventeen-year old girls for the actions of their country's government - let alone the fact that they were still too young to vote in their country at that time."

"The Eurovision has gotten too political lately." Margaret said, "As much as I love politics, even going as far as getting into it at a time when women were discouraged to do so, I think there is a right place for it and a song contest is definitely not the right place to discuss so much politics - that of course, belongs to venues like the Parliament, or political summits."

Graham nodded in agreement because he as well was sick of politics plaguing the Eurovision. Acknowledging any wrongdoing that the participating countries did was one ting but rubbing it on the faces of the entrants was another - especially when the entrants had no direct control on whatever their country's government is doing. 

Before they knew it, the press was already being dispersed and now, it was only Guy Freeman, his staff and the Chancellor and his aides who were left behind in the office with them. Guy then called for the two to come to him - presumably to introduce them to the Chancellor.

"Chancellor Osborne, these are two of the many people working closely with me to realize our country's dream to do better at the Eurovision," Guy Freeman said, "Graham Norton, who has been our commentator in the contest since 2009 and Amelia Walker-Robertson, Graham's cousin who used to work for the EBU ten years ago."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Norton." George said as he shook Graham's hand, after which, he turned to Margaret's direction, "And Ms. Walker-Robertson." he said as he shook Margaret's hand, all while feeling that there is an air of familiarity on the woman. Like he has seen her before on the television - _and in the parliament as well?_

"Pleased to meet you as well, Chancellor Osborne." Margaret said, with Graham following her

"May I have a word with Ms. Walker-Robertson here?" George asked Guy

"Sure." Guy said, "In fact, you should have a word with her. She does know the ins and outs of the EBU and if you need more convincing that we need to take Eurovision more seriously, she is the person you should speak to."

"Ms. Walker-Robertson, you look very familiar." George told Margaret, "You look a lot like Baroness Margaret Thatcher when she was younger." 

"Well thank you, Mr. Chancellor." Margaret said, "This is really the first time I've been told that I have an uncanny resemblance with her and I would definitely take it as a compliment."

"You're welcome, Ms. Walker-Robertson." George said as he turned his attention back to Guy Freeman. Margaret then took a small sigh, her cover wasn't being blown after all - even after she and Graham made it to the news (although it was only Graham who was mentioned by name) thanks to a recently viral video that had them on it.

"Well, it has been wonderful meeting you today." Guy told George, "I hope you'll have a nice day ahead and thank you once again for that budget increase. We will surely put it to good use!" 

"Likewise to you as well." George told Guy, "Don't disappoint us. Heavy deliberation was involved in deciding how much to add to your Eurovision funds." he added as he walked out of the office with his aides.

George Osborne could not help but feel uneasy as he and his aides made their way back to the front entrance where his car was waiting for him. He felt uneasy because he had a great feeling that he just spoke to Margaret Thatcher. He had a great feeling that his dream and that headline of a "Buranovskiye Babushki" member stealing milk from a Tesco Express in Westminster had a connection to Graham's "cousin" whom he met earlier. 

He was going to get to the bottom of this...on his free time from the Chancellor Exchequer duties, of course


	8. Your Little Body Is Slowly Fixing Up

_I’d crawl through the desert on my hands and knees_  
_Rehearsin’ my pretty please_  
_Climb the highest mountain_  
_If I were sorry_

 _Shout it from the top_  
_Swim under water until my lungs exploded_  
_Walk into the fire_  
_If I were sorry_

**March 21, 2016 - Buenos Aires, Argentina**

It was Monday noontime in Buenos Aires, Argentina and Julio Gonzalez was driving to Cristina Alvarez-Rodriguez's office. Eva Peron's grand niece had called him for a meeting the earlier week. It had something to do with Julio's plans to bring Eva Peron back to life. Cristina has already agreed with him but told him that he would have to wait for the decision of the key members of the Front For Victory party as well as the other living members of Eva Peron's family. 

Julio found himself singing along to the song on the radio as he drove slowly through the _Avenida 9 de Julio_ \- he drove slowly, that is, because of the noontime traffic jam. It has always been this way when driving around Buenos Aires - in fact, foreigners were always warned that if they wanted to drive around the city or travel by car, they should be prepared for the traffic congestion. When the song he sang had ended, the DJ started talking about it.

"You've just heard "If I Were Sorry" by Frans. Now this song is going to be Sweden's entry at the Eurovision Song Contest this year and this is one of the few entries from this year's contest that has gone popular beyond Europe. The other one being "Say Yay!" by Barei which will be representing Spain. "If I Were Sorry" has gone famous not just in Europe as I've mentioned, but it has gone famous in the United States, in some Asian countries, some Middle Eastern countries and of course, in Latin American countries such as ours as well."

Julio was not entirely familiar with the Eurovision Song Contest. Sure, he had heard references to it every now and then but he would simply brush it off - even as some of the Spanish entrants to the contest have gone to Argentina for concerts, he didn't pay much attention to it. But he had to admit, this was the first time he had his full attention on something related to the song contest - and it was over a song that the Swedes were sending to the said contest. A song that has gone popular across continents. 

Soon enough, he pulled over to the building where Cristina's office was located and he parked just in front. Luckily, it was not a "No Parking" area so he wasn't going to worry about his car getting towed when he gets back from his meeting with Cristina. He stepped into the building and the guard asked him where he was heading, he told the guard that he had an appointment with Cristina Alvarez-Rodriguez of the Front For Victory Party (just as Cristina had instructed him when she contacted him the week before) - and so, the guard let him through and guided him to the elevator.

The elevator doors had opened and Julio pressed the button to the 20th floor - the topmost floor of the building. That was where Cristina's office is located. The elevator was a see-through one so he got to see a part of Buenos Aires' breathtaking landscape as the elevator rose to the top floors. His breath was taken away with the view because it had been a long time since he had seen places other than his laboratory, his flat and the route he usually takes to go between the two places. 

A ring was heard and the elevator doors opened. He was now at the 20th floor. He walked out of the elevator, towards the reception desk. He then told the man on the reception desk that he was there for a meeting with Cristina Alvarez-Rodriguez.

The man pressed on the button on his intercom and said, " _Señora_ Cristina,  _Señor_ Julio Gonzalezis here." 

A female voice was heard, "Send him in."

"Alright,  _Señor_ Gonzalez _." T_ he man on the reception desk said, _"Señora_ Cristina will be seeing you now _."_  - then Julio was shown into the office of Cristina where Cristina was waiting for him in anticipation.  _This better be good news_ , Julio thought to himself.

The door behind him have closed and Cristina rose up from her seat and the two proceeded to greet each other and do the customary _beso_ which was followed by Cristina offering him to take a seat in one of the chairs that was positioned in front of her desk.

"I have spoken with my relatives." Cristina said, "And I have spoken with top officials of the Front For Victory Party as well. They approve of your plan." and Cristina's lips curled into a smile - and much more did Julio's.

"And what is the next course of action?" Julio asked

"Front For Victory is willing to fund you." Cristina said, "They believe your plan of resurrecting my Great Aunt will help boost the morale of the Peronists - and eventually, the morale of the Argentine people as as well."

"How about your relatives, what did they say?" Julio asked again

"They were reluctant on your idea at first." Cristina told him, "But they warmed up to it in the end. They were lamenting on how life with my Great Aunt must be like and they think this opportunity you've put forward would answer their question."

"And when do I start?" Julio was sure that she would tell him to start now, but just to be really sure, he asked Cristina again.

"You start now." Cristina said in a determined voice, "We have reserved the facilities in one of the best medical institutions around so you can start your work right away - and here are the keys to my Grand Aunt's grave." she said, handing him over a key, "And don't worry about taking the body out, we have people to help you with that. Be at the _Cementerio de la Recoleta_ at six in the evening. I will be there, with the people who will help in exhuming my Grand Aunt's body and the ambulance that will take us to the medical institution - which will not be named to you until we actually get there. For confidentiality purposes, of course."

"Does the President know about this too?" Julio had thought that the President must know about this. Resurrecting Eva Peron is just as a big deal as when they buried her after she died

"He does." Cristina said, "After speaking with the Front For Victory top officials, I was fortunate enough to get an appointment with him - an appointment which is already pre-existing because he needed to consult with all sectors of Argentine politics so he could be guided on how he should implement his policies for the best interest of this country. I brought up your plan, he was also reluctant but I had explained that having the Spiritual Leader of Argentina on board with him could help him unite the country in this time where we face a possible threat from the United Kingdom - especially since the Argentines had been used to a Peronist for a president in the past decades since the Dirty War ended - and while President Macri was elected because most people wanted him to rule this country, there are still some who do not want to warm up to him, and these some, are Peronists. Maybe having my Great Aunt around will help them warm up to the new President and perhaps my Grand Aunt could influence the policies of the President, such that it will not come out as selective justice that would unfairly prosecute those of us who are centrists. The President can go ahead and prosecute the extremists among us, Peronists - we do not need or owe them anything, anyway."

Julio noticed the fire in Cristina's eyes when she spoke of how she talked to the President of Argentina about his plan to bring Eva Peron back to life and now, he put out the important question, "So what did the President say? Does he approve of it?"

"When I convinced him enough," Cristina said, "He decided that it will be for the best of Argentina to bring my Grand Aunt back to life. He is the one providing you with the medical institution which you will know about later. He is giving us assistance in exhuming and transporting my Grand Aunt's body. All he asks is that you successfully bring my Grand Aunt back to life because he has invested so much in you. Thanks to my convincing."

"I won't disappoint you." Julio said, "And the President." he added as he extended his hand for a handshake with Cristina to seal the deal

"I trust that you are a man of your word." Cristina told him as she took his hand to shake it, "Don't break our trust."

* * *

**_Six hours later - La Recoleta Cemetery_ **

Julio drove to the _La Recoleta Cemetery_ , arriving there fifteen minutes before he was supposed to. It was 5:45 pm on his watch and in order to kill some time, he decided to step out of his car and he took out his lighter and used it to light his cigarette. He then started to smoke and as he did, he contemplated about what will happen in the next fifteen minutes. He imagines Cristina arriving on the scene, escorting him to Eva Peron's grave and when they get there, a group of people sent by the President of Argentina to help them recover the body have been expecting them. Then Cristina would ask him to do the honors of opening the doors to the Duarte family tomb. And then a long process would follow because Eva's grave is so durable that power tools have to be used to crack it open. And then he gets praised as he emerges out of the tomb with Eva's body on his arms.

"Julio!" a voice called, prompting him to turn around - and he saw none other than Cristina, with a group of people who presumably were there to help recover Eva's body.

"Oh, _¡por fin!_ " Julio said with an enthusiastic voice, " _Por fin podemos empezar!_ " 

"Alright." Cristina said, clearing her throat afterwards, "We are gathered here today to recover the body of my Great Aunt, Eva Peron. Julio here, will bring her back to life as our country is about to face a tough situation and only my Grand Aunt will be able to help the President."

"¿Disculpe?" a young man among the group asked, "What exactly is this tough situation?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell all of you about that." Cristina said, "There is news from the Argentine ambassador in the United Kingdom. He received intelligence information that a group of scientists there are planning to bring Margaret Thatcher back to life."

"And what does she have to do with a looming threat in this country?" the same young man asked

" _Hijo_ , what is your name?" Cristina asked, trying to mask the irritation in her voice as a result of the young man's ignorance

"Emilio." the same young man said, "Emilio David"

"Alright, Emilio." Cristina said, "You have finished your education, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Right up to college." Emilio said, "I graduated last year."

"You should know that Margaret Thatcher poses danger to this country." Cristina said, "Your history teachers have told you that in your younger years, when they'd tell you of the war that happened in Islas Malvinas. I'm pretty sure someone from your family was there at the war, trying their best to defend a part of our country that we have lost to the British. But as a refresher, _she took Islas Malvinas away from us and called it the Falklands_." and with that, Emilio fell silent out of defeat and embarrassment over the question he asked, but the answers he should have already known about, "I hope we've made that clear, hijo." and Cristina was responded with a nod from Emilio.

Cristina then called for Julio and the two led the group of people that Cristina brought into the cemetery. Finding the Duarte family tomb wasn't so hard as Cristina made it a point to visit there at least once in every year and in under 20 minutes, they finally found themselves in front of the tomb. The tomb wasn't that grandiose, it was small and but the plaques dedicated to Eva made up for it. Flowers were also present outside the tomb and some had cards with messages written in foreign languages - presumably, these flowers came from tourists who dropped by the tomb to pay respect to Eva, whom they were first acquainted with thanks to an Andrew Lloyd Weber musical, that Cristina honestly does not have much of a liking to due to its inaccurate portrayal of her Great Aunt.

"Julio, do the honors of opening the tomb." Cristina said, and with that, Julio took the keys to the tomb from his pocket and then located the lock to the grave and put one key after another into it, struggling to find out which of those many keys would actually unlock the door to the tomb. This was obviously his first time visiting the Duarte tomb and his first time trying to open the locks there so it was understood why he was struggling. He could sense Cristina being impatient, wanting to get this done and over with before random people see them and summon the media.

After a few more attempts, Julio finally got around to working his way into the tomb. It turned out that the locks had been rusted, which was why it took such a long time for it to be opened when the right key was already put in. Setting the lock aside, he proceeded to push the door to the tomb open and Cristina signaled for the other people with them to enter the tomb. Soon enough, when they had all settled, people started to crack Eva's grave open with their power tools as Julio and Cristina watched.

"Julio." Cristina said, calling Julio's attention, "I really trust you so much for this. Don't let us down. It took me a whole deal of convincing concerned people that taking Eva's body out of her grave is for the good of Argentina."

"I will keep my word, Cristina." Julio said, "You can sue me if I screw up and I wouldn't fight you against that."

"The hope of this country is in your hands." Cristina told him, "Use your abilities wisely."

* * *

 

More or less, two hours was all it took to successfully break Eva Peron's grave open. It was almost nine in the evening when the grave was opened - the next step was to take out the coffin and that took another thirty minutes as the coffin was heavy and dragging it out of the grave was obviously harder than lifting it out of the grave - but of course they could not lift the coffin because it was contained in a burial vault and not buried under the ground. 

Once the coffin was finally out of the burial vault, Cristina and Julio went near to see the coffin and since the cover was a see-through one, they could see Eva's body that was so skillfully embalmed that she looked like as if she was just asleep but not dead. Cristina remembered the stories her mother told her about how the body was embalmed, and she remembered the time when her family got the news that Eva's body had been found in Italy after years of disappearing - and she remembered seeing the corpse of her Great Aunt for the first time after it was embalmed again that time. She remembered her mother telling her that it was Juan Peron's third wife, Isabella who was responsible for returning the corpse to the Duartes and how she helped restore the corpse after it was hidden in Italy - combing Eva's hair after they had exhumed it from a grave belonging to a "Maria Maggi" (which was really just a fake name given for Eva for that grave).

"Alright, take her body out of the coffin and carry it to the stretcher waiting outside." Cristina ordered, and with that, the group she brought to help with opening the grave proceeded to pry the coffin open. It took some time for that as the coffin was tightly sealed - but eventually, they were able to open it up. Carefully, they lifted Eva's body out of the coffin and brought it out of the tomb, with Cristina and Julio following behind. The group then set Eva's body down to the stretcher and Cristina signaled for the people who came with the stretcher to take the body away to an ambulance that waited outside the cemetery. Cristina stayed behind to debrief the people who helped open Eva's grave while she sent Julio off to accompany Eva's body to the ambulance that will take it to the unnamed hospital where he'll be performing the reanimation procedure.

* * *

 

Julio was now inside the operating room of the hospital where he is about to perform an operation that would kick off the process of reanimating Eva Peron. He was now suited in his surgical garb and he has been acquainted with the team that will help him with the surgery. With most of Eva's internal organs still intact and preserved, all he was left to do now was to get those internal organs to work again - starting with draining the glycerin in her body and replacing it with blood.

"Muy bien, vamos a empezar!" Julio said, providing an air of enthusiasm within the operating room, "línea IV, por favor." he said, signalling an assistant surgeon to give him the IV line that was going to be used for the first part of the procedure.

It was going to be a long night for Julio but he believes that it will be all worth it in the end - after all, he's doing it not just for an old friend miles away, but also for his nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of Spanish lines used in this chapter:  
> ¡por fin! = finally!  
> Por fin podemos empezar! = Finally we can start!  
> ¿Disculpe? = Excuse me?  
> Muy bien, vamos a empezar! = Alright, let's do this!  
> línea IV, por favor. = IV line, please.


	9. Goodbye and Hello

**March 27, 2016 - Buenos Aires, Argentina**

A week into the procedure that was made to reanimate Eva Peron, something unexplained, something miraculous happened. It was Easter Sunday and Julio Fernandez did his usual rounds of checking on Eva but this time, he and the nurse were not alone. Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner, the former President of Argentina had gotten the news that something was done to bring the Spiritual Leader of the Nation back to life - and with that, she demanded to see who was responsible - and this was the story of how Julio was eventually forced to accompany Cristina to one of his rounds on that very day.

"So Senor Fernandez, what made you decide to bring our Spiritual Leader of the Nation back to the land of the living?" CFK asked, perked up due to curiosity

"A good friend of mine who works with the Argentine Embassy in London got word that scientists back there were trying to bring Margaret Thatcher back to life." Julio explained

"Oh...that lady who took Islas Malvinas from us." CFK remarked as she rolled her eyes, "I understand you and your good friend's need to bring Evita back to life. She will be able to help President Macri decide on how to deal with the UK should they choose to mess with us again with Thatcher coming back to life."

"Well...actually." Julio said, "this good friend of mine called again and said that those scientists were apparently successful at bringing  _that_ woman back to life. This good friend of mine said that Chancellor George Osborne of the United Kingdom claims that he saw her during a meeting he had with Guy Freeman from the BBC."

"Whether there's truth to it or not," CFK said, "We need Evita back. We need to be ahead of them."

Julio's eyes were on the bed where Eva lay and he noticed that she moved her hands, probably in response to the noise that he and CFK were making, "I-I think she heard us..." he said, looking at both CFK and the nurse

"What are you standing there for?" CFK said to the nurse, "Attend to her. That's our Spiritual Leader of the Nation right there and she must be needing something."

When the nurse approached Eva, Eva slowly gripped on the hand of the nurse, as if to get her attention and before CFK and Julio's eyes, they saw Eva's eyes slowly open as she looked up to the nurse who was partly in shock with everything that's been happening. No, she did not expect the patient to gain consciousness in the span of a week - and most of all, she did not expect this to happen when the patient did gain consciousness.

"Senora, is there anything you need?" The nurse asked Eva as calmly as possible as CFK and Julio watched with anticipation

"Who are you?" Eva asked, "Where am I? What's day is it and where is Juan?"

"I'm Lucinda Lopez. I'm the nurse assigned to you." The nurse said, "You're in a hospital, though we can't disclose to you which hospital but I assure you, Senora, you are in safe hands. It's the 27th of March 2016, Easter Sunday. As for your husband, I..." the nurse paused for a while, about to tell Eva that her husband was long dead, until she caught sight of CFK and Julio sporting faces that seemed to say "don't you dare tell her."

"Well your husband..." Lucinda said, "He got deposed while you were in a coma and he's been in hiding, I guess. Some say he's dead already." and with that, CFK and Julio felt relief. At least Lucinda didn't outright say that Juan Peron was already dead a long time ago.

"Okay, so apparently, I'm now 64 years into the future. It was July 26, 1952 on the last time I was awake. I mean look at these stuff I'm hooked on. Surely these aren't from 1952." Eva spoke, "But more importantly, who are those two?" Eva asked curiously as she eyed on Julio and CFK

"I'm Julio Fernandez." Julio spoke, "I'm the doctor assigned to you."

"And I'm Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner." CFK said, "I used to be the President of Argentina."

"Cristina." Eva spoke, "Please tell me you did not kick my husband out of office?"

"I did not." CFK said, "I'm a Peronist and I've been trying to preserve the glory that you and your husband have given this country. You see, we succumbed into decades of trouble after your husband got deposed..."

"...and my husband came back from Spain with a new wife. Isabel Martinez de Peron. Then Juan became president again and Isabel was his Vice President. That role should have been mine if I had not died in 1952." Eva explained, "Isabel has been revered, yes, but not as much as I was. Then Juan died and Isabel had to become president - first female president of Argentina in fact. I am proud that she continued the legacy I started to bring women to our country's politics but sadly, her reign had to end two years forward - she was deposed,  _un desafortunado final tan a su carrera política."_

" _Dios mío ... ¿Cómo logró saber todo eso?_ " Julio remarked out of awe, "You were dead for 64 years. How did you still manage to know what has happened to your husband after your death?"

"My soul has been to places where my body hasn't." Eva explained, "Yes, I know, they took my body to various places in Argentina. They even managed to bury my body in Italy before Juan and Isabel exhumed it. I've got to say, Isabel did a great job restoring my body after it was exhumed and she's nice enough to make sure that my body was returned to Argentina. When Juan died, she managed to put his body next to mine - well, that was before my family decided I was better off in La Recoleta."

CFK and Julio listened attentively as Eva told them the story of the events she witnessed while she was in the afterlife. It was like listening to your grandmother's exploits during her younger days - except those didn't involve her being dead for 64 years and witnessing what happened events after her death before she was brought back to life.

"Well, Lucinda." Eva said, "There was really no use for you to try covering up the fact that my husband is already dead. Perhaps, when I asked for Juan, it has always been a usual reaction from me - coming from the days we were separated prior to my death."

All Lucinda could do was nod at Eva in agreement, "Anyway, would you like a glass of water?" she said as she offered Eva the glass of water from the side table

"Gracias." Eva said as she took the glass of water from Lucinda, drinking from it and handing the glass back to Lucinda afterwards

"Isabel has taken exile in Spain, hasn't she?" Eva asked.  _Wow, she sure knows a lot about the things that happened while she was dead_ , Julio thought to himself

"She did." CFK said, "She was arrested and she is supposed to be extradited back here except that it never happened because the Spanish courts ruled that the charges have already expired. Her arrest had something to do with her involvement in the "Dirty War". I assume you've known of that too."

"What do you expect from a woman who tries to assume my role but is not as good as I am?" Eva asked, "If I were in her place back then, the "Dirty War" wouldn't have happened and we wouldn't have bad leaders succeeding her who failed to secure _Islas Malvinas_ from the British."

"But Isabel is not a risk to us right now." CFK explained, "We have a bigger problem. It's with the woman who took _Islas Malvinas_ from us."

"Oh...does she go by the name of Margaret? If I may have guessed it right?" Eva asked

"Yes. Margaret Thatcher. First Female Prime Minister of the United Kingdom and notoriously, the woman who stole _Islas Malvinas_ from us." CFK spoke

"How is she a bigger threat than Isabel?" Eva asked

"A bunch of British scientists thought it was a good idea to bring her back to life and as we speak, she is already out there, alive and kicking." Julio said, "And maybe soon, she would come back and try to threaten us if we don't act fast."

"Besides, Isabel is living a low profile life in Spain and I'm pretty sure if she got news that you're alive again, she wouldn't fly here and start up a fight with you." CFK spoke, "For one thing, if she did fly here, she'd be apprehended in no time because of the charges against her on our courts."

"I agree with Cristina." Julio said, "Margaret Thatcher is the bigger problem. She's been rubbing shoulders with a man with a high position in the BBC for starters - it's probably going to mean that she's reasserting her influence in her country. After all, it has only been three years since she died."

"Well, so what happens now?" Eva asked

"We're going to have to get ahead of her." Julio said

"The current president is neither a Peronist or a Radical." CFK explained, "He doesn't know much about what we've gone through but he doesn't look like he'd destroy our efforts either. He's no Radical after all. As Spiritual Leader of the Nation, it's your duty to guide our President - to make decisions that will not be unfair to the people of Argentina. It is what you want for this nation, after all."

"Mauricio Macri is only new to his job." Julio spoke, "And he will need all the help in order to unite this country. Peronists such as Cristina feel upset that they lost the elections - they feel that Argentina will have less unity and could fall into the hands of the Radicals if no one watches out for him."

"As Spiritual Leader of this nation, it is my best interest to fight for the unity of our country. Back then when they conferred me with the title, my guidance kept the unity of this country and helped my husband run this country." Eva said, "Of course I am going to have to guide Mauricio. He's definitely not my husband but he IS now the President and the President needs _my_ guidance if he doesn't want Argentina ruined - especially now that the woman who stole _Islas Malvinas_ from us is back from the dead. Who knows, she might take our entire country next and we should really watch out for that."

"Rest assured, Evita. I will do whatever I can to make sure that President Macri will consider your guidance." CFK said, "He has to. Everyone in this country knows that the Spiritual Leader of the Nation is someone you should be respecting."

It was such a surprise that Julio was now catching up with the British scientists who have brought Margaret Thatcher back to life. He always thought that he'd always be a step - or steps behind. But what happened proved otherwise. They were ready to have Eva face that woman and teach her a long overdue lesson. This was for a dear friend of his and for the country he belongs to.


	10. Sing It Away

_Christer Björkman, the executive in charge of next month’s final in Stockholm, said this year’s entry by Jake and Joe would continue the UK’s woeful failure to emulate Katrina and the Waves’s 1997 victory._

_Björkman said the mocking commentary tone adopted by the late Terry Wogan and subsequently Graham Norton contributed to the UK’s inability to succeed at the event._

Guy Freeman eyes widened as he read those lines from iNews' article about the UK "making a mockery" out of the Eurovision in recent years. It appears that Christer Bjorkman did in fact have something against them. He suspected it right after all. He scrolled down further to see what the Swedish Head of Delegation had to say about how he (and his predecessors) have been handling the contest in recent years. Graham and Margaret were both standing behind him, reading up on the article as well.

"How dare he use my commentary as justification of why were always losing?" Graham asked furiously, "What does he know anyway? He only finished second to the last in 1992."

"I have to guess this entire thing he's doing to us and the rest of Europe is part of his revenge fantasy." Guy remarked, "It would look bad on him being one of the Swedes who gave Sweden their worst-ever Eurovision results. He's trying to make his own country think that he deserves redemption when he clearly doesn't."

"Sir Terry Wogan would be rolling on his grave right now over this." Margaret quipped, "He was one of our best commentators. There was a very good reason why I made sure BBC will give him the permanent job of being our Eurovision commentator - that was, until he retired and Graham here had to take his place."

When Margaret spoke of the "very good reason" why Sir Terry Wogan became the long-time commentator, Guy could not help but remember the vision he had while he passed out - one where Sir Terry Wogan told him about having to "do favors" for the ex-Prime Minister. But Guy knew well enough that it wasn't the sole reason - it mostly had something to do with the fact that Sir Terry Wogan does in fact, have great talent as a Eurovision commentator - it was just that the BBC did not see that right away and had to replace him a few times before deciding that he was permanently getting the commentator job. And then there was Sir Terry Wogan's persistence to get the job, if he were to believe what his vision of him told him - and boy, Margaret placed great respect on people who were persistent! Especially if these persistent people were in good relations with her, as with Sir Terry Wogan who was one of the few non-politicians to be integrated into her inner circle.

"What do you think should we be doing about this?" Guy asked, "We can't just sit here all day and hope that Bjorkman shuts up and lets us have the glory we all deserve."

"How about we threaten the EBU that we won't be contributing our funding for them for the Eurovision anymore?" Graham said, "I think Bjorkman missed that. He missed that we got the Big 5 because we contribute a lot to funding the Eurovision and without us, Bjorkman would not have something to gloat on every time his country wins the contest."

"Now, Graham." Margaret spoke, "That's too abrupt and counterproductive. That Christer Bjorkman will only have more reasons to pick on us if we withdraw funding. Next, he'll be accusing us of being too poor. As if the Brexit isn't enough already to make people think that this country is struggling."

"Well, Bjorkman did say that Joe & Jake would not give us nul points." Graham said, "But he said we're not winning either. Unless we bring in Simon Cowell."

"Except Simon's too booked and he'll just unleash hell on us if we tried disturbing him now over Eurovision." Guy said, "Though he does like to help us out with Eurovision."

"There's a reason why we have Margaret with us, you know." Graham said, "We were really successful in the Eurovision while she was in power. I doubt she can't get her fellow Tories, and that George Osborne especially, to give us more funding."

"But Osborne already gave us funding!" Guy remarked

"Actually, we're going to need more." Graham spoke, "You think that twenty million is enough if we want to win? That's only enough if we want to stay out of the bottom of the scoreboard. We're not letting Christer Bjorkman have any of this."

"Actually boys," Margaret said, "You can't rely on my party forever. They also have other concerns apart from the Eurovision. They still have to worry about the Brexit."

"Oh yeah." Graham spoke, "But at least get them to throw in some support for Joe & Jake. Financial support, moral support, the boys getting a courtesy call with their MPs, whatever!"

"We do have a little problem with the bit on a courtesy call with their MPs." Guy said, "You do know that it's only Joe whose hometown has Tories for MPs, and that's only two out of three MPs for them because the third one is on Labour. As for Jake, his hometown is being fully represented by Labours. Margaret can only go as far as helping Joe at this point for that particular thing."

"Well, I can always ask the Conservative MPs who are representing Joe's hometown to do a courtesy call for the duo and not just for Joe." Margaret spoke, "You two have forgotten that Joe & Jake are competing as a duo, what one gets, the other gets as well - and that goes even for the courtesy calls they're going to get."

"That should fix Christer's "they're making a mockery out of the contest" problem." Graham said, "If we get politicians to throw in some support for the boys, he'll surely think we are taking this seriously."

"Good point there." Guy said, "Contestants who are politically aware tend to do better, such as Loreen of Sweden, or recently, Conchita Wurst of Austria. The boys getting a courtesy call from one of their MPs should strike up an image that they're not just about singing, but changing the world as well."

"But for now, we're going to show Christer his place by making sure that the boys do well on their performance on my show tonight." Graham said

* * *

"Alright boys," Margaret told Joe & Jake, "I want you to do your best out there. This may not be the Eurovision yet but pretend like you're performing in the Eurovision. Prove everyone that you two are worthy of every single possible twelve points you can get."

"Yes, Miss Walker." Joe said, "We won't disappoint you. We promise."

"You better not disappoint me." Margaret said, "Or my cousin. Because he's working really hard to make sure that you two have it easy in Stockholm." she said, referring to her disguise of Amelia Walker-Robertson being the cousin of Graham Norton who used to work for the EBU a decade back.

"Alright, Joe & Jake." The production assistant said, "You'll be out in five minutes. Break a leg"

"Break a leg, boys." Guy said, wearing a smile in the hopes of encouraging the boys to have a positive attitude out there

* * *

Five minutes have finally passed and now it was time for Joe & Jake to take the stage in the Graham Norton Show. This was one of their first major performances and they'd hoped that their seemingly endless hours of practicing will pay off. 

"Tonight, we have two very special guests who will be performing for us." Graham said, "Let's welcome the winners of Eurovision: You Decide and our entrants to the Eurovision Song Contest in Stockholm this year, Joe & Jake!"

And in cue, the two boys walked up to the set where Graham was waiting for them and they waved to the cameras as they made their entrance, not caring about the possible criticisms they were going to get from performing that night.

"Hello Graham!" Joe speaks, "It's really an honor to be on your show!"

"Actually," Graham said, "It's an honor to have you both in my show!"

"And to the studio audiences and the thousands of viewers back in their homes," Jake said, "We've got a special performance tonight. We're going to sing our Eurovision entry for all of you!" he was met with loud applause from the studio audience right after he said that.

"Alright everyone, let's give it up for Joe & Jake!" Graham said as the boys were met with a loud applause and loud cheering once again. Then Graham stepped aside to let Joe & Jake perform with their band.

* * *

 

At the backstage of the Graham Norton Show's set were Margaret and Guy checking on social media to see people's real-time feedback on Joe & Jake's performance.

 _I bet there's some Joe and Jake slash fan fiction being worked on as we speak._ [~~#~~ ** **GrahamNorton****](https://twitter.com/hashtag/GrahamNorton?src=hash), a tweet read

"Oh great...I don't know what the boys will make out of this." Guy said, "Homoerotic stories featuring the boys made by fans..."

"We can't have the boys' dignity being trampled on like this." Margaret remarked, "As if Christer Bjorkman saying they couldn't win the Eurovision isn't enough - then we have this!"

"I just hope those stories won't be demolition jobs in the making." Guy said, "It did good for some singers here though, take One Direction for example. Stories like that about them did not affect their careers negatively."

"Well, if you put it that way then I guess those stories will not affect the boys." Margaret explained, "But you do know that Christer Bjorkman can use it against us...not that I'm being homophobic here, in fact, I supported the decriminalization of male homosexuality in this country."

"I understand where you're coming from." Guy said, fully aware that Margaret did in fact, support the decriminalization of male homosexuality from when she was still an MP in the 1960s, "And I really think that it is awful to use homosexuality as an insult and I sure as heck hope Christer Bjorkman doesn't do that once those stories surface. It's going to leave a bad image for Sweden once again - and it won't be a bad image caused by the bad singer this time but the bad singer making intolerant remarks not fit for the country he is representing as a Head of Delegation."

 _Anyway I love Joe and Jake it's the best song we've had for years.[ ~~#~~ **Eurovision**](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Eurovision?src=hash) [~~#~~ ** **GrahamNorton****](https://twitter.com/hashtag/GrahamNorton?src=hash)_ , another tweet read

"Well, we've finally seen one who appreciates our efforts!" Margaret remarked, as she read the tweet through the screen of Guy's phone

"I think we are doing good." Guy said, "I think it was right for Graham and I to include you in the United Kingdom's delegation to the Eurovision. Politics may not be our main fare but it's still going to help our country which we see you have appreciated."

"You made no mistake, Mr. Freeman." Margaret said, "Just imagine the face of that Christer Bjorkman when she receives a mouthful from the Iron Lady herself."

"I'm pretty sure he'll start calling you 'Maggie Thatcher, Points Snatcher' by the time the voting happens at the Eurovision and we get all the douze points that Sweden should be getting." Guy said, which elicited a death glare from Margaret

"He's going to have to try harder than that to bring down my morale." Margaret said, "This lady is not for turning, dear."

"Oh, and Margaret, look at this!" Guy said as he showed his phone to Margaret

 _My mum just watched all of Graham Norton and thought that Joe and Jake were the Swedish entry. Wtf mum._ , the tweet read

"Well, looks like we've already started to catch up to Christer." Margaret remarked, "We've got someone here who thinks that we're as good as Sweden, going as far as confusing our entry with theirs."

"We've got another brilliant plan under our sleeves." Guy said

"And what is that brilliant plan going to be?" Margaret asked

"We're asking fans to submit selfies which we will be using as the backdrop of the boys' performance in Stockholm." Guy spoke, "So in a way, we're bringing the entire country with us to Stockholm."

"That's brilliant!" Margaret remarked, "I never thought I'd live to see something like that happen in the Eurovision."

"Well actually, it happened to Malta in 2013 but you weren't there to see it." Guy said, "But...were going to do something better than theirs so you don't have to worry about seeing something completely unoriginal. I assure you, this will be phenomenal!"

* * *

_April 16, 2016_

"Boys, you've done a great job!" Guy said, "You've got positive press. Ciaran Tuttiett of the Eurovision Showcase notices that you two have better chemistry!"

"Now, Guy and I have been talking about how we can strengthen your presence in the Eurovision." Margaret spoke, "And we were thinking that we should get you two a courtesy call from your MPs. How does that sound?"

"How about you get us to play for a One Direction gig instead?" Joe said with a laugh, in which, Jake elbows him to remind him that they are in the presence of Graham Norton's cousin who is not the one to mess with

"I'm really sorry about Joe." Jake said in a serious tone, "Sure, meeting our MPs sounds interesting!" and with that, Margaret was eyeing on Joe, waiting for an answer from him

"Uh...yes, sure. Take us to our MPs!" Joe said, "They must be very proud to see us, one of their many constituents, represent our country in the biggest song contest in Europe."

"That's the spirit!" Guy said

"In the following week, we should be able to arrange you two to pay a courtesy call to your MPs." Margaret spoke, "Guy and I will let you know which MPs will be seeing you two. For now, you two can spend the rest of the weekend however you like - but by Monday, you two should be in tip-top shape, ready for your rehearsals and the courtesy calls."

Relief was visible in the faces of Joe and Jake because for the first time, they have been freed from the rigorous practice sessions that they were made to undergo seven times a week for an entire day. "Thank you Mr. Freeman and Ms. Walker-Robertson!" Joe said, "Jake and I will make sure that we're at our best when we see each other again. Won't we, Jake?" and Jake nodded in approval to what Joe said.

* * *

"Tell him that Baroness Thatcher would like to speak to him." Margaret said

"Alright. I'll get MP Jones on the line." the woman on the other line said, "But wait, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Well I'm not anymore." Margaret said, "Now, will you get me MP Jones on the phone or not?"

"Uh...of course, Baroness Thatcher." the woman on the other line said. A beep was heard next, signifying that the woman who had answered the phone is now passing the call to the intended recipient.

"Good afternoon, this is David Jones, MP for Clwyd West. How may I help you." the male voice on the other line said

"Good afternoon to you as well, this is Baroness Margaret Thatcher, former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom." Margaret said, only to be met by dead silence from the other line

"Very funny." MP Jones said from the other line, "I have to guess I am the subject of some prank call? Am I?"

"This isn't a prank call." Margaret said, "This is really Baroness Thatcher. And that is not a good way to treat one of the most esteemed members of the Conservative Party which you belong to, understand?"

"Alright,  _Baroness_ Thatcher. I will hear you out." MP Jones said, "This better be important."

"Oh yes, this will be a very important call." Margaret said, "Ruthin is part of the electoral wards you represent, am I correct?"

"Yes." MP Jones replied

"Joe Woolford of Joe & Jake lives in Ruthin." Margaret spoke, "Now, I have spoken to our country's Head of Delegation about having him and Joe meet their MPs and I would like to ask you if you are willing to accommodate the duo for a courtesy call. Think about it, David, by doing so, you are helping in promoting the Culture & Arts of this country. By doing so, you will be able to put across the message that there are young people who are appealed to the Conservatives. What do you say?"

A brief silence ensued. MP Jones wasn't sure whether he was going to say yes to Margaret or not. A part of him feels that he's really stuck in a prank call set up by some FM station that occasionally pokes fun at the Conservatives. If such FM station existed, that is. Also, he feels that he might be in fact, talking to the real Margaret Thatcher. There had been talks that she was recently brought back to life and this must be it.

"Joe & Jake can come for a courtesy call." MP Jones said, "Monday evening, at my office."

"Very well then." Margaret said, "The duo will be very happy to meet you soon."


	11. Loin d'ici

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the moment you have all been waiting for. You guys may have been wondering "When is Margaret going to meet Eva? It's been ten chapters and they haven't met!". Well fear not! That's going to happen on this chapter. I just decided to devote half of this fic to Eva and Margaret being brought back to life to give more context to where this is going.

_April 17, 2016 - Cafe de Paris, London_

London Eurovision Pre-Party. This was the second to the last of the five Eurovision Pre-parties happening this year and the UK delegation used this opportunity to promote Joe & Jake further. They are starting to pick momentum since Christer Bjorkman released his tirade of insults to the UK delegation (and most especially to Terry Wogan and Graham Norton) that resulted to fans shifting their support from Sweden to the United Kingdom. Guy Freeman in particular, wants to sustain that momentum further with the Pre-Party that is being hosted in the country. 

Now, there is only a few hours left before the Pre-Party is scheduled to begin but Guy insisted that the UK delegation arrive at the venue earlier than everyone else - probably the people from the other delegations are still out there touring around London, that should buy them enough time to roll out their battle plan for the night.

"Alright boys, it's clear enough!" Guy announced, "You two might be getting even more support this May!"

"What do you mean?" Joe asked to the tune of Justin Bieber's song of the same name

"Well you see, Christer's insults resulted to people dropping their support for Sweden." Guy explained, "Which means they are now supporting you two! Additional twelve points to the United Kingdom, am I right?"

"Great!" Jake remarked, "We can finally show that sick excuse of a top quality Eurovision Head of Delegation what we're just capable of."

"Now boys," A female voice said, "Don't be too harsh on Mr. Bjorkman. It would be a pity to see him falter even before the Eurovision starts."

"Ah, Amelia!" Guy exclaimed, "We were just about to start talking about our plans for tonight. We must strike up a good impression to the fourteen other Eurovision entrants who are coming over."

Margaret, still in her disguise as Amelia, is now clad in a maxi dress with a black top and a checkered pattern on the bottom half. She walked up to where Guy is standing with Joe & Jake and set down her handbag on the table near them.

"I see that you three are very happy right now. Mind if I know what is going on?" Margaret asked

"Christer Bjorkman has backfired!" Joe declared, "He thought insulting us was going to get his delegation farther but no, in fact, we just earned more supporters!"

"Imagine that, Ms. Walker-Robertson," Jake spoke, "We'll be getting a lot more of points than we expect. And we didn't even need to throw an extravagant national final like Melodifestivalen!"

"Amelia!" Guy said as he held Margaret by the shoulders, "I think we're so close to winning! It's not even May yet but I can definitely feel it!" 

"Now you three." Margaret said, "Don't get too excited. Don't let your guard down. Impress everyone tonight. This delegation is not for the turning. We are going to bring Eurovision back to the United Kingdom for next year!"

* * *

 People have already started to flood into Cafe de Paris and the UK delegation were busy entertaining the visitors. Eurovision bloggers and media outlets have taken this as an opportunity to interview the Eurovision 2016 entrants who were present, as well as former Eurovision entrants who graced the night. At this point, Joe & Jake were being interviewed by ESCkaz, a Eurovision blog based in one of the countries under the Commonwealth of Independent States.

"It's really an honor for us to be a part of this year's Eurovision." Joe stated, "And we are more than happy to have all of you here tonight for the London Eurovision Pre-Party."

"A year ago, we never thought we'd make it this far." Jake added, "Once upon a time, we were just rejects of The Voice UK but today, we've achieved greater. And it's all thanks to us working together despite being opponents in The Voice once."

"Bianca Nicholas of Electro Velvet was once in The Voice UK as well." Michael Duncan, the senior correspondent for ESCkaz stated, "Do you know about that?"

"Yes, we do!" Jake said. That fact has been thrown to him and Joe by media outlets a lot. In fact, Eurovision fans were quick to point out that if there's one thing in common with them and Bianca, it's that they are both "The Voice rejects"

"You've got to owe it to Bianca for going to the blind auditions and giving out her all, even if she has cystic fibrosis." Jake remarked, "In fact, you could see how passionate she is about singing when she went to Eurovision last year. I just wish they gave her a better song to perform."

While Joe & Jake were interviewed, Margaret was watching them from afar with a glass of whiskey in hand. She was amused with how packed Cafe de Paris was and this was obviously her first time ending up in a Eurovision Pre-Party because she never had time for such when she wasn't retired from politics yet. Even when she went into retirement, she never attended one. The only involvement she had to the song contest was meeting the entrants some time before they get shipped off to compete and watching the contest from TV or in the venue itself whenever the UK won.

As Margaret watched the duo being interviewed by one media outlet after another, she could not help but wonder if the same scenario would be true when they finally meet one of their MPs in the following week. Maybe no media outlet would dare to talk about the boys paying a courtesy call to one of their MPs in the following week. In that case, it would seem that they are trying to conjure up an image of the boys having no care whatsoever with what's going on in the world in an attempt to make them look neutral, to make them look like they are really just there for the music.

Not that she wanted politics to take over Eurovision completely (though she had seen a few instances of those in her lifetime), but she didn't want the duo to be apathetic to serious issues - if Loreen of Sweden can care about human rights, why can't the duo meet their MPs prior to competing in Stockholm.  _Maybe I'm just thinking about it this way because of how used I am to politics_ , she thought. She did live and breathe politics even before she finished her college studies.

"Oh Margaret." Graham said, trying to call her attention, "I mean Amelia."

"I prefer that you call me by my real name." Margaret replied, "They wouldn't notice. They're too engaged finding out each other's plans for Stockholm next month."

"Enjoying the night?" Graham asked

"Quite." Margaret replied, "This is good publicity for the boys, to be honest. They've been approached for different media outlets, about five of them at this point."

"Guy really had to persuade them to talk to the boys." Graham explained, "The media outlets wanted to talk to Barei, the Spanish entrant - who by the way is faring well on the fan polls. She's one of those entrants that are to beat, after all."

"In that case, Guy is doing a terrific job for a Head of Delegation." Margaret remarked, taking a sip from her glass of whiskey afterwards

* * *

 

"And to start the performances tonight," Nikki French, the Eurovision 2000 entrant of UK and one of the hosts of the London Eurovision Pre-Party said, "We have Zoe from Austria with her song,  _Loin d'ici_!"

"Give her a warm round of applause, everyone!" Paddy O'Connell, the former BBC Eurovision semi-final commentator said

_Et quand tu chantes, oui moi je chante aussi_   
_Quand tu t’élances, je suis_   
_Et quand tu voles, oui moi je vole aussi_   
_Si tu t’élances, j’te suis_

Margaret moved forward to get a better view of the stage with Graham following in tow. Guy could not join them at that moment because he was busy giving Joe & Jake some last minute coaching on how they are supposed to act on stage. The two had to be careful not to hit anyone by accident but they also had to pay attention to the performance at the same time because Zoe was really doing impressively even at the beginning. Neither Guy nor Margaret can actually understand French but they found beauty in her performance nevertheless.

Graham was too immersed in Zoe's performance that he failed to pay attention to where he was going and he actually ended up bumping one of the spectators by accident.

" _Cuidado, cabrón!_ " An angry female voice shouted, and on instinct, Graham stepped back quickly out of fear

"I'm really sorry miss." Graham said, hoping to appease the woman, "I didn't mean it! Really!"

"You know who I am?" the woman asked Graham angrily, " _Esta no es forma de tratar a la líder espiritual de la Argentina!_ "

_Dans un pays loin d’ici_   
_À la recherche du paradis_   
_Dans un pays loin d’ici_   
_On chante, on chante_

"I'm sorry, I don't." Graham said, with his voice obviously quivering. For the first time, he felt so vulnerable out there. He never felt like this in public, even inside the commentator's booth where he would have bouts of insulting other countries' Eurovision entries for fun. Also, he didn't understand much of what the woman said except when she uttered Argentina. She must be a fan who flew all the way from Argentina, "I know you came a long way and I'm really sorry if I accidentally ruined your night."

"I am Eva Peron." the woman said, "Spiritual Leader of Argentina. Show some respect!" she added as she was about to hit Graham with her handbag, before an arm could stop her

"Eva, calm down!" another female voice said, "I'm really sorry, Mr. Norton. Eva is pretty stressed. Jet lag can be a bummer sometimes." the woman explained

"It's alright, Barei." Graham said, "I should be the one to apologize for this." and then it hit him,  _I just pissed Eva Peron off. I just pissed off the woman from where the lead character of the Evita musical was based off. What the hell am I thinking?_

"And you!" Eva said pointing to Margaret, "You stole Islas Malvinas from us! How dare you?" Margaret felt pretty alarmed upon hearing that. This is it, her cover has been blown. Soon, all of the United Kingdom would know that their beloved former Prime Minister has returned from the dead.

"You must be mistaken!" Margaret said, "I am Amelia Walker-Robertson. I am Graham Norton's cousin!" 

"And tonight, you have gone as far as stealing my wardrobe too!" Eva accused her. That night, Eva wore an identical maxi dress to Margaret, "Wardrobe snatcher!" and all of a sudden, Eva went for Margaret's head, tearing off the wig that has concealed her blonde locks and it was right there that her true identity had been revealed. By then, people were paying attention to the commotion, they were shocked by what they just witnessed.

"What the fuck!" one spectator said, "I thought they were supposed to be dead!"

"Please tell me these are just impersonators." another spectator remarked, "Nevertheless, someone get a video of this."

A man rushed to help break out the fight and then he faced Margaret, "Baroness Thatcher!" he said, "I can't believe it. You're still alive."

"Prime Minister Cameron?" Graham said in shock, "Why the hell are you here? You are supposed to be in 10 Downing Street or something, working on this whole Brexit thing."

"Can't your Prime Minister have fun for once?" David asked, "Can't I come here to support Joe & Jake?" he added, hoping that Graham has no recollection of him saying that he didn't know who Molly Smitten-Downes, the Eurovision 2014 entrant of his country, is.

"You don't even know how Molly Smitten-Downes is!" Graham remarked, "Look David, if this is your stunt to get more people into the "Remain" side of Brexit, it's not gonna work. Go back to 10 Downing Street and get your shit together!" he added, not minding that he's technically saying statements of contempt to his country's Prime Minister.

"Look Graham, let's talk about Brexit later." David said, "But now, you have to help me break out this fight. Can't have Baroness Thatcher beaten up here."

"I can do this very well on my own!" Margaret said as she continued to pull Eva by the hair, "Some woman here thinks I stole the Falklands and her wardrobe. I did neither."

_On chante et on danse et on rit_   
_On s’élance, réuni_   
_Enivré, dans l’imprudence_

" _Deja de mentir, perra!_ " Eva shouted as she continued to pull Margaret's hands off her hair with one hand and using the other to grab her by the collar

"That is not a nice way to treat a Baroness, miss!" Margaret said as she swung her handbag to hit Eva, which in turn broke up the fight briefly, giving David and Graham enough time to move the Baroness away from Eva. 

"I swear, you will pay for this!" Eva remarked as she clutched on the top half of her dress which was torn from the fight, "Just watch me, Margaret Thatcher!" she added as she started to walk away, accompanied by Barei.

"Suit yourself, Eva Peron." Margaret replied, "No one is going to believe you! To be honest, for many of these people, they only know you as the lead character of _Evita_  and you've been dead longer than I am that they are more familiar than Madonna's rendition of you than they are of yourself. They'll just think you're some Madonna impersonator dressed up as Evita who got lost and found her way into this party!" She said, referring to the fact that the famous pop singer, Madonna, played Eva in the 1996 movie adaptation for the "Evita" musical.

The fight then died down and David and Graham brought Margaret to the second floor of the venue, away from most of the people, so they can get to doing those damage control measures. They can't risk seeing Joe & Jake's support - especially from Spain, from going down because of what just happened. Barei saw the entire fight and they just hoped she would keep it a secret from her country's delegation or to the other fans and entrants who have not seen the fight.

"Damn, the night's just started and a fight just broke out!" Graham remarked

"And I thought we have moved on from the Falklands War." David interjected

"Not quite." Margaret said as she wiped off the sweat on her face, "Looks like the Argentines brought Eva Peron back to life. Had she not died early, we would have a harder time securing Falklands. Eva loves Argentina. The Argentines love her back. Surely, they will fight to make the Falklands theirs."

"Okay, but how are you alive again?" David asked Margaret, hitting the realization that for most of this time, he had been talking to a woman who was supposedly dead, "And you look a lot younger than when I first met you in person."

"I guess I had to come back to the land of the living because of things like this." Margaret said, laughing afterwards, "Maybe the Argentines want Falklands to be theirs again, and I just came back in time, much stronger, to make sure that doesn't happen."

"If you don't mind." Graham said, "Eva looks kind of beautiful. But not as beautiful as you, Margaret."

"I actually mind." Margaret remarked, "At least you admit that I'm better than her. That's how it should be. I've been a Head of State, she hasn't."

"Point taken." Graham spoke

_Dans un pays loin d’ici_   
_À la recherche du paradis_   
_Dans un pays loin d’ici_   
_On chante, on chante_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Margaret's (and Eva's) dress is based on this one: http://36.media.tumblr.com/e673f014ce3a05b2af18540d50ff1f84/tumblr_ntdbvygzJe1us6wmio6_250.jpg  
> 


	12. I Didn't Know

_May 4, 2016 - London Heathrow International Airport_

A few weeks away from the Eurovision, preparations are getting more intense for each country. Especially for the United Kingdom because Guy Freeman is maintaining the momentum that his delegation received after fans dropped their support for Sweden, switching to the UK instead - right after Christer Bjorkman made insulting comments to the latter delegation.

A couple of weeks back, a lot had happened to them. Joe & Jake paid a courtesy call to an MP belonging to Joe's hometown which resulted to the MP being more starstruck than they are, simply because Margaret Thatcher was with them and the MP could not believe that he just met one of the biggest figures in the party he was in and add in the fact that he could not believe she's alive when three years ago, the world knew she was dead. Joe & Jake found that moment funny in the sense that they were supposed to be the ones to pay a courtesy call but instead, it's the MP who is _paying_ _them_ a courtesy call.

And of course, it was the Queen's 90th Birthday on the 22nd of April and Margaret was the one who was the most pumped up about it to the point of asking Guy if the Queen had extended an invitation to him - only to be told a couple of times that he hasn't received any and the birthday celebrations that the Queen was having was restricted mostly to heads of state - the grand party itself (where Guy will presumably be invited to) is to be scheduled later in the year.

For now, they are _en route_ to Stockholm for the final rehearsals of the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 and an hour before their flight, Guy Freeman approached the UK delegation with wonderful news...

"What is it, Guy?" Graham said with enthusiasm, "Come on man, spill it out!"

"Are we topping the pre-Eurovision polls?" Joe asked, though that was still unlikely to happen

"Did Christer Bjorkman meet an accident?" Jake asked - now that, was least unlikely to happen

"We got upgraded to first class!" Guy said, throwing his hands up and letting go of the boarding passes in his hands by accident. Joe and Jake were quick to recover the boarding passes from the ground. 

"What a surprise!" Margaret remarked, "I wonder who could it be who was nice enough to recommend us an upgrade?"

_And Guy had a flashback to exactly thirty minutes ago when his name blared on the speakers of the airport. "What have I done?" he thought as he proceeded back to the check-in counter as instructed by whoever was calling his name using the PA system. Right when he arrived back to the departure area entrance, he was escorted by an airline representative and a security officer to one of the British Airways check-in counters._

_Then he was met by no other than the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom himself..._

_"Hello, Guy!" David Cameron said with a smile_

_"Ah, Mr. Prime Minister!" Guy said, "Good morning! What brings you here?"_

_"I was supposed to send you and the UK delegation off personally." David said, "But I guess I came in too late because I've asked around and I've been told that you have gone past check-in so instead, I had them call you up to spare the rest of our delegation the inconvenience."_

_"There's absolutely no inconvenience, Mr. Prime Minister!" Guy spoke, though he may have lied on this one - he felt a bit of inconvenience over this. He should be at the boarding gate with the UK delegation relaxing and waiting for the flight, not with the Prime Minister in the check-in area, "In fact, you should have just asked for all of us to come - or you could have just gone to our boarding gate."_

_"Well, I wouldn't want to make a huge show dropping by your boarding gate." David said, "Plus, I have to get back to 10 Downing Street. Brexit, remember?"_

_"I understand, sir." Guy said_

_"But before I return to my office, here." David said, handing Guy boarding passes_

_"But sir, we already have those." Guy replied_

_"You are all getting upgraded to First Class!" David announced_

_"How is that even possible?" Guy asked, "By doing that, you've literally kicked out people who paid to be in First Class from the first class."_

_"Fortunately, your flight to Stockholm has little to none on the First Class." David explained, "Hence, accept these. Consider them a parting gift for the entire UK delegation to the Eurovision."_

_"Well...you shouldn't have." Guy said, "But thank you, Mr. Prime Minister!"_

_"Go along then, Mr. Freeman." David said, "Safe travels!"_

"The Prime Minister did." Guy said, getting back into reality after that flashback, "He gave us the first class tickets."

"The David Cameron?" Jake asked as his eyes widened

"Yes, Prime Minister David Cameron." Guy said

"Hope he did his homework on who the UK entrant for Eurovision is this year." Graham said, "Remember when he had no idea who Molly was two years ago?"

"It would be a shame if David has no idea who these boys are." Margaret remarked, "Joe & Jake worked so hard to do something great for our country even if they're not Ministers in the Parliament or members of the Royal Family. As Prime Minister, it is really David's responsibility to recognize these boys and their efforts."

"Which is why Prime Minister Cameron gave us all first class tickets." Graham spoke

And a moment after, their flight to Stockholm was now ready to accept passengers and being first class passengers, that entitled them the privilege to board the plane first. This was going to be a long flight but something better will be waiting for them on the other side.

* * *

 

_May 10, 2016 - First Semi-Finals_

The first semi-finals was very intense. For one thing, one entry that very much deserved to enter the finals never made it to the finals - it was Iceland's entry. The good thing was that the Icelandic delegation took it with grace. Meanwhile, Armenia and Azerbaijan were on fire again - for Armenia, they were pulled into controversy over the Nagorno Karabakh flag appearing on their delegation's spot in the green room; for Azerbaijan, their entrant did not deliver a strong performance but managed to pull through the finals, leaving the fans feeling that they got cheated. 

Three automatic qualifiers were also thrown into the mix - France, Sweden and Spain. The three automatic finalists were made to appear in the first semi-finals to promote their entry and a sneak-peak of their performances were shown with Spain eliciting the most of positive responses from fans. 

The United Kingdom weren't scared about this but they didn't want to be complacent either. They did not see Spain as a threat but they definitely were not letting them surpass the UK on the rankings. Or at least that's what Guy Freeman has been telling his entire delegation since they arrived in Stockholm.

"They do look like formidable opponents, huh." Jake commented, referring to the French, Swedish and Spanish entrants 

"True enough for Amir and Barei." Joe replied, "But not for Frans. I mean have you seen the sneak peak of his performance?"

"It's too bland." Margaret remarked, "We'll obviously have more points than Sweden this year. Oh trust me!"

"Keep it down." Graham told the three, "I sense that Bjorkman's coming. Can't let him hear of our plans."

It was a close call. Christer Bjorkman turned the other way around, towards the French, Swedish and Spanish entrants and it did not seem like he heard their remarks on Frans. 

"Oh...if it isn't Margaret Thatcher and the British delegation." A female voice said

"Eva Peron." Margaret said as her eye caught the Argentine Rose, "What a surprise..."

"The Spanish delegation said they needed extra help." Eva said, "So I took it. Just to make sure that you don't try to fudge the results in favor of the UK."

"I would not!" Margaret said firmly, "I'm not that desperate. Sweden would be the desperate ones."

"Oh...I share that sentiment." Eva spoke, "But that doesn't mean that the Spanish delegation will rest easy."

Barei approached the UK delegation and was met with the sight of a member of her own delegation and UK's delegation arguing, "What is happening here?" she asked

"Just having a little chat with an important person in the UK delegation." Eva said with a smile, "Nada de que preocuparse..."

"Oh, hello Barei!" Jake said, "Glad to see you around." Barei then diverted her attention to Joe and Jake who were standing behind Margaret

"Yeah, we've missed you!" Joe added, "You killed it on your sneak peak. Jake and I would gladly vote for you on Saturday!"

"Oh my, thank you!" Barei said, blushing a bit, "I missed you two, too!" she added as she approached Joe & Jake. The Spanish entrant gave the two UK entrants a hug as Margaret and Eva watched with strange looks on their faces - strange looks that either meant that they knew something was going on between the three or strange looks that meant that sabotage was going to take place soon.

* * *

Margaret had chosen to stay behind in the hotel's bar because she needed some time alone. Away from all the chaos that she was preoccupied with while serving as one of UK's delegates to the Eurovision. Earlier that day, she was busy coaching the boys on how they should act during interviews, on how they should act while interacting with fellow contestants and on how they should keep their confidence when performing. If she was not doing that, she was busy devising plans with Guy and Graham in order to take Christer Bjorkman down. It was not an easy day for her and for them all since they arrived from London.

Eva has entered the bar because she badly needed a drink after the stressful first semi-finals. She was rooting for Iceland whose entry she just got acquainted to when she arrived in Stockholm and she felt very disappointed to see the country miss the finals. In fact, she held back the Spanish delegation from leaving the Globe Arena for a bit because she needed to go talk to Greta Salome and console her, although Greta did not need to be consoled because she accepted her fate already. 

"You're here again." Eva said as she took a seat next to Margaret

"I'd tell you the same." Margaret replied as she took a sip of her gin

"Come on, Mrs. Thatcher." Eva said with a smile, "Lighten up. I'm not here to commit sabotage if that's what you're thinking."

"I've had a tough day." Margaret said, taking another sip of her gin

"We all have." Eva replied, "I'll have a Margarita." she said to the barista

"One Margarita, coming up!" The barista said as she proceeded to prepare Eva's Margarita

"What a night!" Eva said with a laugh, "I'm having a Margarita with a Margarita."

"Well, not everyone can get to have a drink with the Baroness Thatcher." Margaret said with a laugh, "Many people back in my country would love to have this moment with me."

"Oh, tell me more about you being a Baroness." Eva said, laughing again, "I bet you paid them to give them that title. You look nothing like one."

"You must be mistaken." Margaret said, "I earned it. From being Prime Minister of my country for thirty years."

"You don't look like you've been Prime Minister for thirty years." Eva commented

"Guess you could say I'm blessed with good genes." Margaret said, laughing. She'd like to keep it a secret from Eva that she looked younger thanks to scientific manipulation. She was very aware that she came back to this world because she was reanimated by scientists who were desperate to stay funded. She did not feel insulted about knowing why she was reanimated, in fact she was thankful about it because now, she could go back to caring about the affairs of her country. Things had been different since she passed away.

Labour was gaining power despite the Conservatives leading the government. Yes, she had memories of what happened in the years between her death and reanimation - she just did not divulge these in the first place so that her cover of being Graham Norton's cousin would not be blown. Now that her real identity is known, there is still one thing she can bank on which was to pretend that she knew nothing about what happened in the past three years. 

"One Margarita for..." The barista said

"Eva." Eva replied

"Alright, one Margarita for Eva." The barista said again, serving Eva her drink

"Well actually, I have two Margaritas now." Eva commented as she pointed to Margaret. The barista laughed when she realized the message that Eva was conveying - that she was drinking with a woman who happens to share a name with her drink.

"Going back to my question." Eva said as she took a sip of her Margarita, "What is it like being a Baroness? Are you in the British Royal Family now?"

"No, no." Margaret said, "It does not work that way. One does not simply become a British Royal Family member after getting a peerage."

"So what happens then?" Eva asked

"I got a seat in the House of Lords" Margaret explained, "And now that my country's government has found out that I'm alive again, when this is all over, I have to come back and serve in the House of Lords." 

"I always dreamt of meeting the British Royal Family." Eva said as she took a gulp of her drink, "But no. When I was in the middle of my Rainbow Tour, they snubbed me."

Of course, the Rainbow Tour. Margaret recalls that one from when she and her speechwriter came to the West End to watch the 1978 run of  _Evita_. She remembered the lyrics that talked about Eva's supposed visit to the United Kingdom. The one that went  _Face the facts, the Rainbow's starting to fade / I don't think she'll make it to England now_.

"But I guess...my dream is starting to come to reality." Eva, who was now on the verge of intoxication said, "A Baroness, I can't believe it. I'm talking to a Baroness who is probably close to the British Royal Family." Eva added as she cupped Margaret on the cheeks

"Eva..." Margaret said, "You're intoxicated." She added as she tried to bring Eva's hands down. Yet, a part of Margaret was fine with the sensation, and heck, she thinks she just blushed. Partly because she must be flattered that someone who doesn't know her so well and someone who picked up a fight with her a few weeks back was now here adoring her. 

The Thatcher charm was very much alive. Now Eva is feeling it. All while "I Didn't Know" by Serhat played faintly through the speakers.

_I didn't know_   
_That I'm falling for you_   
_And my dreams could come true_   
_I didn't know_   
_That you're warm like the sun_   
_Our life has just begun_   
_I didn't know_   
_You're the one for me_   
_I thought I'd never find_   
_I didn't know_   
_That you wished for the moon_   
_To provide me the light_


	13. Euphoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanfiction has been raised to Rating "M" due to this chapter. Just putting this notice here for those who are wondering why I have changed the rating.

_May 12, 2016 - Second Semi-Finals_

"Alright boys, you will be presented to the Eurovision viewers tonight." Guy Freeman told Joe and Jake, "I expect you two to be on your best. Show them that UK deserves to be taken seriously."

"Joe and Jake, you two should stay focused." Margaret told the two, "Remember that when you two go out there, you are representing the United Kingdom and you are representing us in Europe's biggest song contest."

"And unless you want to represent our country as a joke," Guy added, "You two better get yourselves together. Be friendly to your fellow competitors but never let your guard down."

"Got it ma'am and sir." Joe and Jake said together

"Good. You two will be cued by the production assistants to proceed to the Green Room in a few moments." Margaret told the two, "Take care, God bless and Break a leg." Just as Margaret finished talking, a production assistant has approached Joe & Jake, motioning for them to come with her to the green room.

"We won't let you down!" Joe shouted as he and Jake were ushered by the production assistant to the Green Room.

As Joe and Jake walked away, Eva Peron approached the UK delegation. That night she was dressed in a knee length chiffon dress that was in the colors of the Spanish flag - the top half of the dress in red and the bottom in yellow. She also wore a yellow-and-red fascinator hat. Guy can't help but laugh at that sight although he had been used to Eurovision fans being crazy enough to dress up in their flags.

'Oh Margaret!" Eva said as she approached the UK delegation, attempting to kiss the other woman's cheek

Margaret smiled at Eva, "That's Baroness Thatcher to you." and she moved her face to correspond with Eva kissing her cheeks as a form of greeting which was popular in her home country and in Spain.

"My apologies." Eva said, smiling, "Well, you and your delegation seem to be very excited. Your entry will be presented tonight?"

"More of a preview. Though it was performed earlier tonight, but it wasn't shown on TV." Margaret replied, "And no, it's not mine. It's the boys. Joe & Jake. I believe you've already seen them around the other day."

"Oh yes." Eva answered, "They were talking to Barei. I never knew the boys were close to her."

"Well, entrants of Big 5 countries tend to be like that." Margaret told Eva, "They need to keep themselves together. They rely each other for votes and they can relate to each other given the fact of their status as automatic qualifiers."

"Hope you do not end up last this year." Eva said with a laugh, "I've heard that it has been the case since 2003."

"How is that possible, you were already long dead by then?" Margaret asked

"I just know." Eva said. In the days when she had not come back to life yet, her spirit was roaming around Buenos Aires and one time, she passed by the home of a British expat and when she peered into the window, she saw the occupants of the home wailing and blaming the Iraq war - because their country had just landed last in what was unarguably the most prestigious song contest in Europe.

"Eva, has anyone ever told you about how fitting your outfit is to the occasion?" Margaret asked Eva, half-sarcastically. While she has seen her share of Eurovision fans dressed in their country's colors, she just couldn't miss this opportunity to try making fun of Eva for it.

"Of course." Eva replied, "I can't really miss the opportunity to cheer for the Spanish delegation. Spain has been kind to my country, it's only right for me to do this."

"Save that for Saturday night though." Margaret said with a smile, "In case you missed it, Spain isn't performing today."

Then it hit Eva, she wore the wrong outfit that night. She was not supposed to wear that until the night of the finals which is when Spain will be performing, along with the United Kingdom and the rest of the Big Five and the finalists. "Do you...happen to have extra dresses?" Eva asked, now defeated.

"I have one in my hotel room." Margaret answered, "But we'd have to leave now if we want to be back before the show ends." she added. 

* * *

Margaret has secured Guy Freeman's permission to return to the hotel for a bit, under the excuse that she was feeling a bit tired and needed some rest. Guy was happy enough to oblige, fortunately (since their hotel was just near the Arena anyway). Eva and Margaret hurriedly left the Globe Arena and headed down to the Quality Hotel Globe, which was the hotel that the United Kingdom delegation was billeted to for the entirety of Eurovision 2016. When they got there, they hurriedly took the elevator to the floor where Margaret's room is. 

"Stay there, Eva." Margaret ordered, pointing to the bed "Let me just find you a good dress and we'll be good to go after this."

Eva sat on Margaret's bed and bounced a bit,  _this is such a soft bed! They were right about the UK delegation being so wealthy!_ , she thought to herself. She watched as Margaret went through her closet to find a good dress for her. "Isn't it amazing how there are two powerful women in this room. I, the first Female Prime Minister of the United Kingdom and you, the _La Presidenta_?"

"It is amazing all right." Eva replied, "Though, I have to admit, you went farther than me in life. What was I? Only a First Lady who happened to have a husband who allowed her to exercise just as much power as he did. And you, you worked to get to the top without clinging to a powerful husband the entire time. The people chose you to be their official leader - while I'm simply an informal one."

"As I told a speechwriter once, _if a woman like Eva Peron could get far with no ideals, think of how far I can go with the ideals that I have_." Margaret said in a somewhat mocking tone. She has been waiting to say that to the real Eva Peron ever since she came across her in the middle of the London Eurovision Pre-Party. 

"You think I have no ideals?" Eva said in a somewhat infuriated tone, "I have. I have ideals! These ideals were the ones that uplifted my _descamisados_."

"Those were your husband's!" Margaret replied, "Admit it dear, if it was not for him, you would not be known as the Evita that we all know today."

"I did not become Spiritual Leader of Argentina to get a what was that?" Eva said before taking a deep breath, "An Andrew Lloyd Weber musical!"

"Give it a rest, Eva." Margaret said, "You are definitely not talking to a woman who only knows about you because of that one time her speechwriter took her to watch a musical adaptation of your life. I've read about you on my spare time and I can tell you right now that not everything they say about you in that musical is true."

"Thank you very much." Eva said in a relieve tone as her cheeks flushed 

"Now put on this dress!" Margaret said as she held out a blue tipped tweed sleeveless dress. Eva meanwhile, felt really hesitant about taking the dress. Since she became the First Lady of Argentina, she has stopped being used to wearing clothes that were lent to her. 

"Are you really sure about this?" Eva asked, shyly

"If you don't put this on, I'm undressing you myself." Margaret told her. Eva met her with a shocked glance.

Margaret then moved closer to Eva and her hands found its way to the zipper at the back of Eva's dress. Margaret slowly pulled the zipper down as Eva held on to her shoulders. Then Margaret proceeded to slowly removing Eva's dress before Eva stopped her, "I can take it from here." she said with a smile.

Margaret stepped back and watched Eva as she undressed. When Eva's dress started going down, her lingerie was unveiled - a cream colored bra with matching panties and stockings. Margaret swore that she felt mesmerized and she thought to herself,  _Margaret Hilda Thatcher, get yourself together. You still have to return to Globe Arena to watch the rest of the second semi-final._

"It seems crazy but you must believe," Eva said in a sultry voice "There's nothing calculated, nothing planned."

"Did you just start quoting the very musical about yourself that you disapprove of?" Margaret asked as she tried to hold back her laugh

"Please forgive me if I seem naive, I would never want to force your hand." Eva continued as she walked towards Margaret with a sultry look. Margaret tried to get herself together as this was all going on, "But please understand, I'd be good for you." she added as she rested her hands on Margaret's shoulders. 

Margaret took that moment to her advantage and seized Eva's shoulders, pushing her down the bed afterwards - then she climbed up the bed and she pinned Eva's legs down with her own while she took Eva's hands lovingly and asked her, "Shall we go on with this.", which was replied with Eva nodding in approval. Quickly, Margaret took the belt on her skirt off and used it to secure Eva's hands in a tight but comfortable knot before pulling them back behind Eva's head and fastening it to the headboard. 

Eva quivered with anticipation as Margaret's fingers traced on her thighs. Then slowly, Margaret parted Eva's legs and her hands touched Eva's crotch, "Hmmm..." Margaret said, "It seems pretty damp down there, do you want me to do something with this?"

"Yes please, Baroness!" Eva uttered out of pleasure. She wanted Margaret to know what exactly she needs and she didn't care anymore about that Second Semi Final - this one had to be taken care of, NOW!

"Alright then, Eva. Let's take care of it." Margaret said as her hands found their way to the waistband of Eva's panties. Instead of taking the panties down, she inserted her finger inside and located the point of entrance of the other woman. She did find it but she decided to delay pleasuring the other woman by letting her finger stroke the outside of the entrance. 

Margaret then planted a kiss on Eva's neck and as she positioned herself a bit so she could have better leverage, Eva caught her lips and darted her tongue into hers - Margaret reciprocated by doing the same and they kissed passionately as Margaret worked her fingers into Eva. Later on, Margaret pulled out of the kiss and focused solely on pleasuring Eva where it was needed.

"Por favor..." Eva whimpered in a husky voice, "Por favor, déjame entrar!" 

"I don't understand!" Margaret said as she continued to work on pleasuring Eva

"I said let me come!" Eva whimpered once more 

"Not now Eva." Margaret said as she used her free hand to grab on Eva's hair, which she has now disheveled, "Not until you tell me why you're actually here in Stockholm."

"The Spanish delegation invited me after one of their delegation members had to back out." Eva said between sighs, "I found out through the Spanish Embassy. Look, we had to do this, I had to do this for my country so you wouldn't mess with Argentina."

"And why would I?" Margaret said in a calm voice, "The Falklands and Argentina are two different things. One is a contested territory - well, it used to be, the other is your country. If you haven't known, the people back there prefer to remain with us and that has been proven further with the results of a referendum in 2013. Four years before that, former Prime Minister Gordon Brown and your former President Fernandez de Kirchner had a talk about it and they chose to leave the dispute behind. Whoever told you that my country is off to invade the rest of Argentina is speaking nonsense. We never intended and we never will intend to do that. I thought you were supposed to know about that?"

"I must have forgotten. I do remember that now." Eva said, "I do remember knowing of that as my soul roamed Buenos Aires in those years. It must have been the hectic things that happened when I got back to life that made me believe that you were trying to mess with us. I was told you were brought back to life for that very purpose. Is that true?"

"Eva, it isn't." Margaret replied, "In fact, why I have returned here has nothing to do with that at all. Don't believe in everything you hear so quickly. It would help to do some fact-finding." 

"Oh gosh, Baroness Thatcher!" Eva said as she panted, "Can I do it now?"

And Margaret remembered, the other woman had asked her to let her come and she decided that it was the right time, "You may." Margaret said as she started massaging the spots that brought out screams from Eva with her two fingers. Eva fought against her the belt that tied her wrists as she repeatedly came and her cries were those of someone who has entered in a state of euphoria. Eva could not believe it, she just made love to United Kingdom's most famous Prime Minister, the one they call the Iron Lady. 

Now Eva could see where the nickname came from - from Margaret's firmness as she applied pleasure to her. "Go on, let it all out. Show me how grateful you are that Baroness Thatcher has pleasured you. _This lady's not for turning_ so you better not waste my time on this."

"Baroness Margaret Hilda Thatcher, why can't this moment last forevermore?" Eva shouted as she came for the last time

"I would love to dear," Margaret said lovingly, "But we must return to the Globe Arena, remember?" she added as she untied Eva's wrists 

"Help me get up?" Eva asked

"Of course." Margaret answered as she took Eva's hand and helped her up from the bed. 

When Eva was finally up, Margaret helped her dress up into that dress that she has lent her and soon, they were out of the hotel room and on their way to the elevators. As they walked towards the elevator area, they overheard a conversation - and it wasn't a good one in fact.

"We have already eliminated the Nordics from the competition." A female voice said, "What else must we do?"

"We would need to target the Big 5 delegations next." A male voice answered, "I have instructed you to affect them indirectly. I believe that means we cannot touch their delegations but we can touch their journalists who aren't in the delegation."

"I'm going to try getting into one of those Eurovision taxis." The female voice stated, "Then I will drop them off the wrong place on purpose. I'll play on their naivety."

"Well, Marita, good luck." The male voice said, "It's hard to tell apart who is naive and who isn't these days."

"Trust me Christer, I got this." The female voice said, "There's a reason why I was chosen to work with you instead of having Felix work with you."

"Poor Felix. He'll be stuck as a production assistant." The male voice spoke, "He doesn't look trustworthy, though"

* * *

Margaret and Eva were now back at the Globe Arena, just in time for the qualifiers from the Second Semi Final to be announced. They parted ways so they could join their respective delegations who were watching the show. When Margaret arrived on the assigned seats for the United Kingdom delegation, she was met by Joe and Jake who were telling her about how Guy was so worried about her.

"Now boys, be happy that I woke up from my nap just in time for me to come back here and see who is going to join you two in the finals." Margaret reassured Joe & Jake

"Oh, I'm really rooting for Norway to make it." Jake spoke

"I don't think Norway will make it to the cut but Ukraine will." Joe flashed a smile at Jake - one that said "you are definitely losing this bet"

When the three had taken their seats, the finalists were called one by one and tensions rose in the green room as each delegation hoped that they would be called next. Margaret was very worried, especially after she overheard the conversation between a man she assumes to be Christer Bjorkman and a woman named Marita. Those things they've been saying may be right if Norway or Denmark are not called up as one of the finalists.

"Good grief!" Guy said as the last finalist was called, "Norway didn't make it!" and Margaret's suspicions were further confirmed. There was really a plan to have Sweden be the only Nordic finalist. 

"Oh crap! I lost the bet!" Jake lamented

"Ukraine made it!" Joe said, "Therefore you have to treat me to a drink at the hotel's bar when the second semi-final is over!"

"Guy!" Margaret called the UK Head of Delegation's attention, "We need to talk as soon as possible. I suspect that this is more than just certain countries not getting enough votes. I know something about this."

"We'll talk about this first thing in the morning as to prevent any suspicion." Guy told Margaret, "And also so that Graham will be able to hear of it. It is important for him as the commentator to have the crucial information that you hold."

The night ended with mixed reactions. Some disapproved of Georgia making it to the finals - others were happy for it - but most were disappointed that Norway was not included in the cut. Even the Norwegian entrant herself felt disappointed to the point of breaking into tears when her country was not called.

Margaret knew what was happening and she had was going to relay the information to Graham and Guy on the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The form of Eva's dress for this chapter looks something like this: http://www.bellasdress.com/images/large/wedding-dresses/20130624/knee-length-v-neck-sheath-column-chiffon-with-lace-destination-wedding-dress_2013060282.jpg  
> The second dress that Eva wears in this chapter looks something like this: https://i.s-jcrew.com/is/image/jcrew/B8945_WN5493_m?$pdp_enlarge$


	14. Oh What A Circus

_May 14, 2016, 8:00 A.M. - the morning of the Eurovision 2016 Grand Finals_

Graham and Guy met Margaret at the lobby of their hotel because they had important matters to talk about. When Graham asked Margaret why they couldn't talk about it over breakfast, she said it was confidential. 

"Alright, I have important information." Margaret told the two men, "You see, I had to leave the arena for a while on Semi Final 2 because I felt tired and needed a nap. Now, when I was on my way back to the arena after that nap, I overheard a conversation. Between Christer Bjorkman and a woman going by the name of Marita."

"And what is in that conversation that we must know of?" Graham asked. He felt that this had something to do with Christer trying to sabotage people so that Sweden gets to win again this year.

"They wanted to sabotage the Big 5 delegations." Margaret said, now in a low voice, "Apparently, this Marita woman is going to try posing as a taxi driver and she'll try to get unsuspecting people working closely with the Big 5 delegations and drop them off the wrong places so they'd miss the finals tonight."

"My...that's horrible." Guy remarked, "Is there any way we can stop this?"

"On our part, we have to tell our delegation as well as the press from our country who are not necessarily in our delegation to not leave the hotel." Margaret explained, "That way, we will be able to avoid the sabotage. We have to go together to the arena tonight, as well."

"Alright Margaret." Guy replied, "I will relay that information to our fellow delegates and to the people who have close associations with our delegation."

* * *

_May 14, 2016, 10:00 A.M._

Eva had a word with the Spanish head of delegation, Federico Llano. Fortunately, Federico was not busy at that time so he was able to put his full attention to Eva - whom he has named as his assistant for the Eurovision week as part of a deal with Argentina's ambassador to the United Kingdom to let her spy on the UK delegation in regard of allegations that Margaret Thatcher joined the said delegation so that she could slowly convince people that her country would be taking over Argentina - though that allegation turned out to be false.

"So you're saying someone's out there to sabotage us?" Federico asked, "And the rest of the Big 5."

"Exactly." Eva replied, "I heard Christer Bjorkman talking to a woman named Marita last night at the Quality Hotel Globe."

"And how did you end up in that hotel?" Federico asked Eva

"The UK delegation is billeted there." Eva replied, "It's part of my directive from the Argentine Embassy of the UK to spy on the UK delegation for Eurovision. I have made the necessary investigation and my findings show that the allegations of UK wanting to take over Argentina are false. Instead, I found out as I left Quality Hotel Globe that the Swedish delegation, Christer Bjorkman to be specific, is planning to break the Big 5 delegations apart - the details you already know about." But in reality, Eva wasn't the one interrogating that night, she was the one being interrogated - and there wasn't even an interrogation to begin with - she was making love with the Iron Lady that night.

Federico recalled what Eva had told her earlier. About how Christer has someone who will be posing as a taxi driver, picking up unsuspecting associates of the Big 5 delegations and dropping them off to the wrong places so they won't make it in time for the Grand Finals. These associates - were the press from the Big 5 countries they're associated with, but are not necessarily part of the delegation of the country they're associated with.

Like how the United Kingdom's RadioTimes sends someone to cover the Eurovision but they are not part of the UK delegation - or how Wiwibloggs is based in the United Kingdom and associated with the country's delegation but they are not under their country's delegation either.

"Eva. Tell the rest of our delegation and our associates that I have advised them not to leave the hotel until we leave for the Grand Finals tonight." Federico told Eva, "Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Eva replied. She then walked out of Federico's room in the Spanish delegation's suite and she met with the other Spanish delegates and associates who were in the suite's living room trying to strategize for the finals night.

* * *

_May 14, 2016, 2:00 P.M. - ABBA: The Museum_

Klaus Horowitz, a Eurovision blogger from Germany, decided to take a visit to the ABBA Museum during his downtime before the Grand Finals. This was the first time he covered the Eurovision live from the host city itself and he was really happy about it - it's only been two years since he started his Eurovision blog and he's gone this far. He has already interviewed many of the entrants and he had spent some time with his country's own entrant which he valued dearly because he rooted for her so much. 

Klaus has finished visiting ABBA: The Museum and now it was time for him to head back to the hotel to prepare for the Grand Finals later in the evening so he decided to hail a cab.

Marita had received information that an associate of the German delegation was nearby as she drove by Djurgårdsvägen 68 - she was at the right place at the right time. She was told that the person in question was waiting for a cab just outside ABBA: The Museum. Without hesitation, she drove straight to the front of the building to pick up this person.

"Hello, I'm your driver for today." Marita said as Klaus opened the door to her taxi - make that, her  _borrowed_ taxi because she paid off the actual owner to lend her his taxi with VIP tickets to the Eurovision finals.

"Alright." Klaus said, "Can you take me to the Globe Arena?"

"Absolutely!" Marita told him, "Hop in!"

"Thanks!" Klaus said as he climbed up the cab. The taxi drove off shortly after he closed the door shut. It was only a few seconds into the ride but he felt relatively safe in the hands of Marita. Perhaps this is just the naive tourist in him but he thinks the feeling is certain.

"You know, driving this is my stress reliever." Marita lamented as she brushed her long locks aside, "The last time the Eurovision happened here in Sweden, I used to drive fans around too."

"You must have an exciting life." Klaus remarked

"Oh, from what delegation are you?" Marita asked. Though she already knew his name and his delegation, she pretended like she knew nothing so her cover won't be blown.

"Germany." Klaus said with a smile, "And yes, I know that you find our entrant strange but really, she's more than what meets the eye."

"No, I don't find your entrant strange at all." Marita spoke, "I'll let you in on a secret. I'm part of the Swedish delegation, actually."

"Amazing!" Klaus enthusiastically said, "I'd really love to have a selfie with you, so one day, when your country wins again, I could say that I had a selfie with someone from the winning delegation."

"Not now, I'm driving." Marita told Klaus, "Relax! I really would love to relax before the Grand final tonight." she added as she connected her phone to the Bluetooth speakers of the taxi. She then opened up Spotify and chose a song to play, "I'll be playing songs from last year's Eurovision. I hope you're fine with that." Marita then laughed as the music started playing.

 _Oh Everyone’s got their problems_  
_There’s always something on your mind_  
_Oh but tonight we aint gotta solve them_  
_For now let’s leave them all behind_

* * *

_May 14, 2016 - Three hours before the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 Grand Final_

"Has anyone seen Klaus?" Katherine, a member of the German delegation asked, "He texted a few hours ago, he said he just hopped into a cab from ABBA: The Museum. He hasn't texted me back."

"His phone must have ran out of batteries." Johanna, another member of the German delegation replied, "He must be in his hotel room. Will someone get him? He still has to interview Jamie-Lee before she gets dressed for the grand final."

"Oh gosh! I just got a text from Klaus." Jamie-Lee said as she walked into the holding room of the German delegation, "He said he got dropped off just outside Stockholm and he needs help badly."

"You mean Klaus got lost?" Katherine said with a shocked expression on her face

"Uh huh." Jamie-Lee replied

"This isn't good!" Johanna shouted, "This isn't good at all."

Meanwhile in the holding room of the Spanish delegation, Eva heard the shouting that came from the German delegation's room. It just gave more confirmation to what she overheard the night before. Someone close to the the Big 5 delegations was indeed just targeted. 

"Federico, the German delegation has a situation." Eva spoke, "One of their associates got targeted. We're lucky that our delegation stayed together until this time." she added

" _Dios Mio_!" Federico reacted. Eva was right after all. He was right to heed her words and take the risk of not allowing anyone working with his country's delegation to leave without his permission. There really was a looming threat targeted towards the Big 5.

Just then, Margaret burst into the room with Guy Freeman trailing behind. Federico then already knew what the two were in his delegation's holding room for - they appear to know what is going on as well. That's despite their holding room being in the opposite side of the hall.

"Let me guess, one of us got victimized by Bjorkman?" Guy asked

"The German delegation." Federico answered as his hands nervously tugged the cuffs of his jacket

"I knew it!" Margaret said, "Someone simply doesn't want to relinquish their title in the Eurovision and they had to go this far."

“Margaret here has a plan,” Guy said, “And she needs your help – and the help of everyone else in the Big 5.” He added

“And what does this plan consist of?” Federico asked, unsure whether he was ready to take whatever risk Guy and the UK delegation would present to him.

“We’re going to have to confront Christer.” Margaret told Federico, “Right after the winner has been announced. Whether it’s Sweden winning again this year or someone else. That man needs to have a piece of our minds.”

“Well, seems fair enough.” Federico said, “I’ve been dying to do that but I fear that he’d sabotage us if I did it earlier. Well, even if I never did that – he did sabotage us anyway.”

“I’ve spoken to the other Big 5 delegations.” Guy told Federico, “We’re all meeting up in my delegation’s area of the green room as the winner does their encore – then we go after Christer. Are you in?”

“Alright, I’m in.” Federico answered

Guy thanked Federico for his time and for cooperating and then he and Margaret left the Spanish delegation’s holding room. As they were making their way back to their own holding room, they found Loreen, who won the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 for Sweden, with a man who seemed to look like as if he just went through the most traumatic experience in his life.

Margaret didn’t hear much in the conversation between Loreen and the man she was with but from what she picked up, it seems that the man was the victim of Marita who posed as a cab driver in order to sabotage people working with the Big 5. 

Then Margaret felt a hand grasp onto hers and when she turned back to see who the owner was, it was none other than Eva Peron. Margaret gave a smile to her and then told Guy to go ahead to the holding room because "Eva and I have important matters to discuss" but they won't be out for long. Guy then excused himself and returned to the holding room of the United Kingdom delegation while Eva and Margaret stayed behind.

"Margaret dear," Eva spoke, "I wish you luck tonight. Your entrants are very amazing and deserving of the victory."

"Oh, thank you!" Margaret replied, "Do you have anything else to tell me? I do not have much time." she added

Eva leaned closer and then she whispered to Margaret, "Thank you so much for last night." She then planted a kiss just beside Margaret's lip and did it with enough precision to make sure that nobody saw it happen but themselves.

"Well, you might as well kiss me on the lips." Margaret sarcastically remarked

"No, not now." Eva replied with a laugh, "I'll save that for when one of our delegations wins tonight."


	15. I've Been Waiting For This Night

Delegations were already busy rushing preparations for the Grand Final night of the Eurovision Song Contest. Much more with the United Kingdom delegation who wanted to make sure that every second of their time preparing for the night is worth it.

And before they knew it – the Grand Final of the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 has already began. This year, they had a unique approach. One that you’d mistake for the Swedish Fashion Week but really, that’s just how they wanted to open the show.

Soon enough, the performances already began and tension was rising even by then – especially when it was someone who ranked high among the bookies and the fans who was performing. When the performances had ended, it was already time for voting to open and to entertain the people watching in the arena and at home – there were interval acts prepared.

While the interval acts were ongoing (along with the voting), Margaret dropped by the Spanish delegation’s area in the green room to see Eva.

“Margaret!” Eva said as she stood up her seat and received Margaret with a hug

“My…enjoying the night, aren’t we?” Margaret asked Eva

“Oh, of course!” Eva replied, “This reminds me of the days when I was an actress. You know, all the cameras pointing at me, lots of tension around.”

“Well, that happens to the Prime Minister too.” Margaret said, “Except we’re in a more formal setting than this.”

“I know about that, I married the President of Argentina and worked closely with him on political affairs.” Eva reacted as she received the mobile phone that was handed over to her by a fellow member of the Spanish delegation, “Hold on, Margaret, I must take this call.”

“Take your time. I’ll go ahead and send more votes for televoting.” Margaret replied as she took out her mobile phone and voted for her favorite entries with the Eurovision app.

Having only owned a mobile phone for roughly a month, she would still have a hard time texting (and she finds calling for this purpose too taxing) because the last time she was alive – she never got around to doing that and she had an assistant do the work for her.

She was fortunate enough that Guy took some time to teach her how to do the televoting through the Eurovision app, which was proven easier than texting or calling in the votes.

“Presidente Macri, sí, estamos bien aquí.” Eva said over the phone in a low voice as she struggled to pay attention to President Macri in the midst of the noise in the arena, “Sí, lo que dije a nuestro embajador en el Reino Unido es cierto - Reino Unido no tiene un plan de invadirnos, contrariamente a las alegaciones que hemos recibido anteriormente”

“Eva, the camera’s pointing to us!” Margaret said, tapping Eva’s shoulders.

With that, Eva instantly turned her attention to the cameras, with the mobile phone still in her hand and her free hand waving to the cameras, “Mauricio, estoy en la televisión. ¿Me ves?”.

She made sure to use the first name of his country’s president this time so that no one would find out that she’s working for the Argentine government. That was obviously confidential matters. She won’t officially be sworn in again as the Spiritual Leader until she returns to Argentina.

**_Meanwhile in Buenos Aires, Argentina_ **

Mauricio Macri watched the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 from a television set in his living room and while he watched, he was also on the phone, speaking to Eva. He saw that the cameras were pointed to the Spanish delegation and Eva was asking him if he had seen her on TV.

“Si, lo hago.” Mauricio answered as she looked at a smiling Eva on the television who was taking his call. “Todos se ven tan feliz allí. También, es que Margaret Thatcher?” he asked, when he noticed the woman beside Eva who sported

“Sí, es ella!” Eva said from over the phone as Mauricio saw her point to the woman beside her, “Ella vino a visitar nuestra delegación” she added

“Muy bien, te llamaré de nuevo más tarde.” Mauricio told Eva as he ended the call

**_Back in the Globe Arena_ **

Only a minute was left before voting came to a close and Eva hurriedly sent her televotes, mostly allotted to the Big 5 countries. It wasn’t helping either that there was tension all around her – she felt the tension too. The tension that was “Please let anyone but Sweden win this contest!”

Televoting had closed and it was now time for the interval act. The surprise came with Justin Timberlake coming to perform – people had a so-so reaction to it, they didn’t see the man as anyone so special for Eurovision fans but they were glad to see a mainstream artist that wasn’t so overrated.

Eva at this point was down her sixth glass of wine and she now had her hands around Margaret’s waist as she tried badly to sing to Justin Timberlake. Margaret wore an embarrassed expression that entire time and she was so ready to tell people that she does not have anything to do with the singing drunk beside her.

“Margaret?” a half-drunk Eva asked Margaret, “When will they give us the results?”

“Soon, Eva.” Margaret answered, “A lot are voting in this contest tonight and the EBU is trying to make sure that _each vote counts_. Kind of like how you want to make sure that every vote for your husband counted when he ran for President of Argentina.”

“Can’t we just tell them to cut straight to the results?” Eva said as she tried to prop herself up, “And if Sweden wins again, I’m going to call on my _descamisados_.”

“That’s not how things are done in the Eurovision!” Margaret said, chuckling afterwards

Now, it was Mans Zelmerlow and Petra Mede’s turn to take the stage again and they were talking about the essentials of a perfect Eurovision entry. Soon enough, it turned into a production number with the duo singing about how one should win the Eurovision. Oddly enough, Margaret was reminded of Ireland’s 2008 entry while she watched it all unfold.

“You know Eva,” Margaret said to Eva, who was now seated on the couch of the Spanish delegation’s area in the green room, “One time, Ireland sent a puppet turkey named Dustin who sang the exact things that the hosts are singing tonight.”

“Mans and Petra look like they’re a legitimate entry that should win tonight.” Eva remarked, “Did that puppet turkey win?”

“Unfortunately…” Margaret said, her voice dropping to a lower tone, “The puppet turkey couldn’t even make it to the finals.” And Eva wore a defeated expression when Margaret had told her that the puppet turkey that was Dustin did not send Ireland to the grand finals that one time he joined the contest.

When Petra and Mans’ interval act had ended, it was now time for the votes and the jury votes were now coming in. As that was happening, Margaret stood up and tried to walk back to where her delegation was seated but Eva wouldn’t let go of her. Eventually, she just had to walk back to her delegation’s seat with Eva hanging on to her arm. Margaret moved quickly so that the cameras would not spot her and the drunk woman who was hanging onto her.

“Margaret!” Guy shouted as she saw the Iron Lady with the Argentine Rose dangling by her arm, “You saw the scoreboard? We’re still stuck on the right! We got fixed, didn’t we?”

“It appears to be the case.” Margaret replied, “It seems like unprofessionals were made to sit on most of the juries this year.”

“True enough.” Eva replied, “Look, you guys are almost dead last!”

“Eva, your delegation’s stuck on the right side of the scoreboard too.” Margaret said as she noticed that Spain was also on the right of the scoreboard, “Croatia has more points than Spain.”

“What do you mean by right side of the scoreboard? What do you mean by Croatia has more points than us?” Eva asked with a tense voice

“Spain too, is ranked low. Even a country that’s has only returned to the contest this year after two years of absence has surpassed Spain.” Margaret explained

“I shit you not!” Eva shouted

The big surprise came in when it was time for the televoting scores for the four countries that got the most votes to be announced. The four countries were Ukraine, Russia, Poland and Australia. Mans and Petra fueled in the excitement and in a few moments, it was revealed that Poland was the fourth highest – not only that, they jumped from last place to eighth.

“Imagine if we were the ones who got the two hundred and twenty-two votes from televoting!” Guy remarked

“Guy, give it a rest.” Jake said, “We did our best already.”

“And it seems that not all of Europe appreciates us.” Joe added, “But hey, at least Australia is one of the four. We love Australia’s entry and Dami is such a nice person. She deserves to win!”

“You two don’t understand.” An emotional Guy spoke, “I spent countless of sleepless nights with Amelia and Graham so we could ensure that you two got a spot in the left side of the scoreboard.”

“We understand.” Joe said as he hugged Guy, Jake followed and finally Margaret who already managed to free herself from the half-drunk Eva.

The next points were allocated to Australia who remained second in the ranking. Ukraine followed and they gained enough points to end up first – ahead of Australia, Russia and Bulgaria. When it was time for Russia’s points to be announced, they only managed to peep into third place, making Ukraine the winner of the Eurovision that year.

In an instant, the UK delegation (and Eva) found themselves running towards the Ukrainian delegation to congratulate Jamala on her victory.

“Jamala, congratulations!” Joe and Jake said in unison to Jamala as they shook her hand

“Thank you!” Jamala replied

“Jamala, I’m Amelia Walker-Robertson of the British delegation.” Margaret said as she shook Jamala’s hand, “I’d like to congratulate you tonight. That was such a powerful performance you did up there. Your country will be so proud of you, most especially your family whom you’ve dedicated your song to, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Thank you so much, Miss Walker-Robertson!” Jamala said, “It’s such an honor to perform here tonight and to tell the world of what my family has gone through in the past and to show to the world that Ukraine is still standing strong.”

“Jamala, I’m Guy Freeman. Head of Delegation for the United Kingdom.” Guy told Jamala as he shook her hand, “Congratulations on your win tonight. Your country must be so proud of you tonight.”

“Jamala, I’m Eva Duarte Peron, Spiritual Leader of Argentina and an honorary member of the Spanish delegation.” Eva said, “Congratulations for winning the Eurovision and congratulations for sharing the story of your family! I know how it feels to do that – to perform in front of many people and share the story of the people dear to me.”

Jamala shook Guy’s hands and thanked him for the congratulation, then she faced to Eva and told her, “I can’t believe you’re alive! I can’t believe I actually get to meet you. You were such a powerful woman in your country and women like that inspire me!”

“This is the real Eva.” Eva told Jamala, “And thank you for the kind words. You’re a powerful woman as well. Now go on, make that encore!” she added as she heard the production assistant telling people to move away so that Jamala can walk up onstage and make her acceptance speech and encore.

Jamala then went up the stage to receive the trophy as well as to make her acceptance speech. This was followed by her encore performance that had a lot of people applauding at her in the end. Soon, the contest had already ended but the night has not. They still had one more place to go and it was to the Swedish Delegation's area in the green room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> "Presidente Macri, sí, estamos bien aquí." = President Macri, yes, we're fine here.  
> "Sí, lo que dije a nuestro embajador en el Reino Unido es cierto - Reino Unido no tiene un plan de invadirnos, contrariamente a las alegaciones que hemos recibido anteriormente" = Yes, what I told our ambassador in the UK it is true - United Kingdom does not have a plan to invade, contrary to the claims we have received previously  
> "Mauricio, estoy en la televisión. ¿Me ves?" = Mauricio, I'm on TV. Do you see me?  
> "Si, lo hago" = I do  
> "Todos se ven tan feliz allí. También, es que Margaret Thatcher?" You all look so happy there. Also, is that Margaret Thatcher?  
> “Sí, es ella!” = Yes, it is her  
> “Ella vino a visitar nuestra delegación” = She is here to visit our delegation  
> "Muy bien, te llamaré de nuevo más tarde." = Alright, I'll call again later


	16. Waltz for Christer and the Big Five

The Eurovision Song Contest 2016 has officially ended and delegations were now congratulating each other as people filed out of the arena. The Big 5 delegates though, had a different plan - to confront the Swedish Head of Delegation and settle everything once and for all. The Big 5 delegates were led by a furious Guy Freeman who was definitely ready to punch the living lights out of Christer Bjorkman.

"Mr. Bjorkman." Margaret called out, "I'd like to have a word with you."

"And who are you?" Christer asked as he tried hard not to laugh at Margaret

"Amelia Walker-Robertson, British delegation." Margaret said, "But if you really want to know who I  _really_ am - I'm the former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom who retired from politics on the year you gave Sweden their worst result in this contest."

"Margaret Thatcher?" Christer said with a shocked expression

"That's Baroness Margaret Thatcher to you!" Margaret told him

"You can't be alive..." Christer said with fear in his eyes

"And you can't become the President of the EBU!" Margaret said firmly as she tightly clutched her handbag, "Because you seem to be imposing yourself on all of us, and even to the EBU, even if we all know that you are just a Head of Delegation whose country happened to have won Eurovision."

"Well, you did the impossible and so can I!" Christer said, with his voice still shaking, "Even if it means becoming the President of the EBU."

"I did the impossible because there was actual effort involved and I deserve the position that I have now." Margaret told him, "While you...you used your position as an HoD to do things outside of your duties. Things that should be left to the Executive supervisor!" 

And all of a sudden, Jon Ola Sand walked into the scene and landed a punch to Christer Bjorkman, "If there's one person here who makes the big decisions, that's me!" he shouted

"Jon, please..." A scared Christer said, "It doesn't have to be like this. We can talk this out!"

"Nope." Jon said, "First, you screwed up with the voting system and next, you kicked out all the Nordic nations except your own from the finals." 

"But at least I changed the voting system so the Big 5 wouldn't have to stay in the bottom of the scoreboard. Right French delegation?" Christer asked 

"Thank you for that though, at least we're not dead last." Guy told Christer, "But what you did is still unacceptable! Just because we did not end dead last doesn't mean we no longer care for the other delegations."

"We may have ended up in the Top 10 this year." Edoardo Grassi, the HoD for France said, "But unlike you, we don't push others down so we can get good results."

"May I remind you of that time you accuase our late commentator, Sir Terry Wogan of  _ruining the show with his mockery_?" Margaret asked as she grabbed Christer by the collar, "But the real mockery in this contest are people like you. You are the reason why people back home mock this contest. Because you deliberately manipulated this contest to favor your delegation!" Christer shook even more in fear when Margaret had talked him down. He knew then that he was very screwed and his gleeful days of being the ever-so-benevolent Swedish HoD is to end soon.

Federico Llano and Eva Peron then stepped forward and Federico announced, "And all of you will be the first to hear this. I am not going to this contest next year. Thanks a lot, Christer Bjorjkman!"

"Mr. Bjorkman, I'd like to congratulate you for this exciting show." Eva said, "Unfortunately, your actions that have harmed the delegations will not go unforgiven." she added

"And what do you even know about this contest?" Christer asked, "You're from Argentina!"

"And who says Argentines can't watch Eurovision?" Eva asked

"But you're supposed to be dead too." Christer said, "Way before Eurovision happened."

"I'll let you in on a little secret." Eva told Christer, "My ghost, back when I was still dead, used to frequent the home of the British Ambassador to my country and that's how I got acquainted with this thing we call the Eurovision." and with that, Christer gulped as Eva glared at him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Graham Norton said as he rushed to the scene

"We're just having a talk with Mr. Bjorkman." Margaret said, "And it's quite  _productive_!" 

"I need to have a word with him." Graham said as he moved closer to kick Christer Bjorkman on the groin, "Okay, I'm done!" 

Soon enough, the confrontation turned into a physical altercation with the Spanish HoD and Jon Ola Sand taking turns in punching Christer Bjorkman. Security was finally called in to break out the fight but the British delegation were lucky enough to have left the scene already by the time the security arrived. 

 

 


	17. Epilogue

Two months has passed and a lot has happened within those times. Jamala was doing multi-city concerts, Saara Aalto was looking into joining X Factor UK after unjustly losing in the Finnish national finals and unfortunately, Brexit happened anyway.

Which resulted to the United Kingdom replacing their Prime Minister after their current one realized what a mess he made. It was a battle between five Prime Ministers-to-be but the last man standing was a woman.

And now, it has been a week since she moved into 10 Downing Street.

Margaret Thatcher knew this was going to happen. She had a feeling it was going to happen as soon as Cameron resigned. She had been keeping a beady eye on this Theresa May lass, even as she was still disguising herself as a member of the British delegation to the Eurovision. Now she was going to personally offer her congratulations to the newly-inaugurated Prime Minister.

As Amelia Robertson (because she doubts the new Prime Minister would believe her at face value).

* * *

**_10 Downing Street - July 2016_ **

“Prime Minister, an Amelia Robertson from the EBU wishes to see you.” The Prime Minister’s secretary said through the intercom.

“I don’t recall having an appointment with her.” Theresa as a matter-of-factly said, “How urgent is this?”

“Very urgent, she says.” The secretary replied, “She says she needs to discuss United Kingdom’s future at the EBU now that we’ve voted to leave the European Union.”

“But you don’t even have to be in the EU to join the EBU!” Theresa protested, “Are you sure that Miss Robertson isn’t here to scam us?”

“She’s the real deal, Prime Minister.” The secretary spoke

“Did you try checking her credentials?”

“She’s given me all of her credentials.”

At this point, Margaret was still surprised she was able to hold her frustration back. _Damn, this Theresa May lass is really smart_ , she thought. She was surprised that for a Prime Minister (who hasn’t confessed to watching the Eurovision yet, unlike the Scottish First Minister), she knew how the EBU worked and was able to point out the flaws in the reason for meeting the Prime Minister which she had given to her secretary.

“Well then, send her to my office.” A convinced Theresa said

In a matter of five minutes, a brunette woman entered the office, clad in Vivienne Westwood’s Pink Virginia Dress. Theresa felt unsettled seeing her, she swears the woman looks familiar. She could swear that moment that Amelia Robertson isn’t even her real name.

“You must be Amelia Robertson of the EBU.” Theresa said, extending her hand, “I’m Theresa May, the new British Prime Minister.” then she flashed a smile, hoping that she could eventually pry the truth from this mysterious woman who claims to be from the EBU.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Prime Minister.” Margaret (as Amelia) said, shaking Theresa’s hand, “Now, as I was saying, I am here to discuss with you the UK’s future with the European Broadcasting Union. And yes, you do not have to be in the EU to join the broadcasting union.”

“Looks like you overheard my conversation with my secretary.” Theresa spoke. Dealing with this woman was starting to look like a challenge for her, “Why are you concerned with the UK’s place in the EBU, anyway? And why do you need to speak to the Prime Minister about this. The BBC office is just a ride away from here.”

“The BBC can’t do it alone without you, Prime Minister.” Margaret said, “I know about that. In my ten years of working for the EBU, I can tell you that heads of government and heads of state should be concerned about their country’s place in the EBU – especially when their country undergoes rather remarkable changes, _such as the Brexit_.”

“Enlighten me then, Miss Robertson.”

“When Serbia and Montenegro had to split, the EBU had to meet with their heads of government. That was to ensure that their future in the EBU remains intact. This isn’t just about Eurovision. EBU does more than just the Eurovision. Although, I have to admit, _Eurovision is our cash cow_.”

“Did you happen to have any role in those negotiations?”

“I was sent to deal with the Prime Minister of Montenegro. True, we talked about Montenegro’s future at the Eurovision most of the time but we discussed other matters as well.”

“Who was the Prime Minister of Montenegro then?” Theresa asked this question, just to be sure that this woman speaking before her wasn’t trying to con her. Even if she’s let her into her office, she still wouldn’t trust her completely.

“Zeljko Sturanovic.” Margaret answered, “Unfortunately he resigned due to illness so the rest of the negotiations I did with the Montenegrin government was with Milo Dukanovic as the Prime Minister.”

“He’s still their Prime Minister until now. He’s served four terms and is due to be replaced later this year.”

“They’re going to need someone else to rule the country for a change anyway.”

“There is still one more thing I must tell you, Prime Minister.”

“What is it.”

“I’m not who you think I am.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m Margaret Thatcher.”

Theresa was left gobsmacked, unsure whether to summon the Scotland Yard or deal with this visitor herself, “Alright then, prove it.”

Then Margaret took her wig off, revealing her blonde curled locks, “Y-you look younger! How sure are you that you’re not one of her impersonators?”

“Ask your predecessor, or shall I say, _your former boss_.” Margaret said, “He knows that I am the real deal.”

Then hurriedly, Theresa grabbed her phone and dialed David Cameron’s number – determined to give him a talking down, to tell him that his prank isn’t working – _AT ALL_!

“Hello, this is David Cameron.”

“Really funny, you _pigfucker_. Was this Margaret Thatcher impersonator in my office your idea? She says that she knows you and she tricked you into thinking that she is the real Margaret Thatcher.”

“She **IS** Margaret Thatcher!” David asserted

“Well then, Cameron. Prove it!”

“Margaret, tell her something only you would know!”

“That Jeremy Corbyn bloke that you’ve been gushing on for forever…” Margaret said to Theresa, “That bloke used to farm in my constituency when he was still a young lad. Shame that I didn’t get to convert him into a Tory, as he refers to us.”

“You have to be kidding me, Mr. Cameron?” Theresa said over the phone, “It can’t be! Corbyn would never be in a 5-meter radius of a Thatcherite – let alone the mother of Thatcherism herself.”

“Well then, I suggest that you call Mr. Corbyn.” Margaret told Theresa, “He’ll tell you that I wasn’t bluffing.”

“Alright, Cameron. I’m going to end this call now.” Theresa said, “If I find out this is an elaborate prank of yours, the MI5 will be up your arse in no time!” and David Cameron simply chuckled as the call ended. He chuckled at the fact that even up to this day, Theresa was that person who is hard to convince.

This time, Theresa dialed Jeremy’s number. Hoping that the socialist bloke from Labour isn’t going to mock her after this.

“Hello, this is Jeremy Corbyn speaking!”

“Listen here! There’s a woman claiming to be Margaret Thatcher in my office!” Theresa frantically said, “She says you used to farm in her constituency and she tried turning you into one of us.”

“Hello Jeremy.” Margaret said

“Wow, she’s such a skillful impersonator!” Jeremy reacted

“I see you still haven’t shaved that beard off. And my, you’ve finally broke out of the backbenches. Congratulations you _socialist bloke_!” Margaret said, “It appears you’ve got a thing for the Prime Minister now – who is a conservative. Perhaps my dying wish had been granted, the wish of you realizing the error of your ways in how you see the Conservatives.”

Jeremy swore that he was now speaking to the real thing. Same with the Prime Minister. “Jeremy, are you still there?” Theresa frantically asked

“Y-yes, I’m still here.” Jeremy answered, “And I can’t believe Thatcher actually died wishing I’d turn into a Tory. Well guess what, I’m still in Labour! I just got re-elected as their leader!”

“Perhaps that’s why I was taken back to the world of the living.” Margaret continued, “Because it appears my dying wish was never granted. _You never left Labour_!”

“Ha! She is the real Margaret Thatcher.” Jeremy remarked, “That’s how she treated me when she was still alive. She mocked me – from the day we first saw each other in Finchley until that time I got to debate with her at Prime Minister’s Questions, back when you were not yet an MP.”

Now, Theresa was starting to be convinced that Margaret Thatcher did in fact, come back to life. “Okay Jeremy, thank you so much for your input. I am perfectly convinced that I am in fact, speaking to the real deal.”

“Does this mean you’ll let me win in the next PMQs?”

“ _Not quite_. Goodbye Jeremy! See you in the House of Commons.”

Margaret was gobsmacked at how the phone call ended, “He asks you if you can let him win in the PMQs?”

“He does that as a joke.” Theresa replied, “I would never let him win!”

“That’s my girl!” Margaret reacted

“I’m just doing what the Prime Minister should do. Not let the Opposition get in the way.”

“So…I heard you sacked that Osborne bloke from the Treasury.” Margaret said

“Because he’s quite ineffective. Philip Hammond does a better job than him and it’s only been a week.”

“You do have a point. Even with all the additional funds he gave to the BBC for Eurovision. We still lost this year.”

“Hammond isn’t so keen on upping the budget for Eurovision.” Theresa pondered

“Ah… _setting his priorities straight_ , then.” Margaret said, “You and your government still have Brexit to worry about. Worry about the Eurovision later.”

“But Eurovision takes place three months after we trigger Article 50!”

“I thought you weren’t so concerned about that.” Margaret spoke, “Eurovision, I mean.”

“Of course I am!” Theresa protested, “It’s just that, Brexit goes first. Yes, I do keep a beady eye at the BBC regarding Eurovision and I think they are doing well – but there are bigger things to worry about.”

“I knew you’d make a good Prime Minister!” Margaret said, “Promise me the United Kingdom won’t end dead last at the Eurovision next year, alright.”

“I will.” Theresa said, her lips curling into a smile. Without knowing it, she suddenly found herself launching into a hug on Margaret Thatcher.

“Do me proud, Prime Minister.” Margaret whispered as she returned the favor

* * *

After leaving 10 Downing Street, Margaret went to meet Eva who was waiting at a Costa Coffee nearby. The pair had been seeing each other for months following the Eurovision Song Contest. When Margaret found that her children still haven’t claimed the pension she left when she died, she decided to claim it herself – and it took a whole deal of convincing authorities that she came back to life. Even going as far as running DNA tests to prove her case. The good news was, it all went in her favor.

“Margarita!” Eva called

“It’s Margaret!” Margaret piped back, chuckling

“How was 10 Downing Street?” Eva asked as she took a sip of her latte

“The Prime Minister wouldn’t believe it was me at first.” Margaret said, “She had to make a phone call to her predecessor and the Opposition Leader just to be convinced.”

“Well, no wonder it took you so long to come back.” Eva said

“Well, I’m now back.” Margaret smiled, eliciting a smile from Eva as well

“How was your appeal to those scientists to bring Denis back to life?” Eva questioned

“They are considering it.” Margaret answered, “However, while that doesn’t happen yet, we should cherish our moments together, right?”

“Indeed.” Eva replied

“So, who are we visiting next?” Margaret asked

“That Nick Clegg lad.” Eva replied, “I heard he’s skillful at Spanish. I’d like to see it in action.”

“You’re just going to flirt at him, aren’t you?” Margaret asked

“Not necessarily.” Eva said, “ _¿Por qué iba a coquetear con él cuando hay una persona impresionante delante de mí ahora mismo?_ ”

“What do you mean?”

“Even if that Nick Clegg lad were in front of me right now, I wouldn’t avert my eyes from you. Simple as that.”

“Oh Eva. Stop bluffing!” Margaret said, laughing

“No, I’m really serious!” Eva replied

“Then prove it!” Margaret challenged

Eva wasted no time and leaned close to Margaret, giving her a chaste, yet passionate kiss on the lips. This was no longer Eva under the influence of alcohol being stunned by Margaret. This was a sober Eva fully appreciating Margaret inside and out.

“Well, I believe you now.” Was all Margaret said, when she’d realized that the admiration that Eva has for her transcends her looks and her prominence. Inside and out, the Argentine Rose had nothing but love and respect for the Iron Lady.

And there was hope that it would stay that way for the years to come. The two then stood up from their seats and walked on the streets of Westminster, hand in hand, not caring about of what is going on around them.

All that mattered to them right now was that they were still together. Even when the event that brought them together won’t be back until the next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> ¿Por qué iba a coquetear con él cuando hay una persona impresionante delante de mí ahora mismo? = Why would I flirt with him when there's a stunning person in front of me right now?


End file.
